The Magic of M
by girl.with.passion
Summary: It's Christmas and CID team has got together to celebrate Christmas. What could possibly go wrong when they have to follow one particular Christmas Custom? Read in to find out. ;) Each chapter will focus on different characters of CID (include old and current CID characters). DS, TR, VT, AM.. more to come. Now complete - last chapter posted!
1. Chapter One

Hello guys, hope all of you are well. :) *Tight hugs* to my wonderful readers for appreciating and reading my work. Thank you all of you. :) Now coming to this story, I have few things which I need to clear before everyone proceeds with the story. This is more like a romance+humor story and it is slightly different type than usual I do. My forte is more likely tragedy & romance but this is romantic comedy so I am not very confident about myself in this fiction so I hope you guys, especially: PR, Abby, Originals, MM - your guys are able to forgive if this does not meet with your expectations. I know you all have such high expectations after 'Like a Movie' which I am not sure I will be able to meet with in this mini-fic. It's just a season fun fic. :') But I can assure you all one-thing, it is not a predictable story, it also has twists and well maybe few turns which you will realize as the chapters proceed.

Now as for story concept and theme is concerned: as we are in Christmas season currently (I am still in Christmas mood), this story is also based on Christmas theme. This originally was supposed to be One-Shot story (as a gift for my wonderful friend) but I have decided to turn this into a mini-fic series. This is different than usual fics because in this story, each chapter will focus on two different characters. So each chapter will be like a new episode but the whole story is set on 1 night event, few hours event, so it all happens at same night but each chapter with different characters.

The opening chapter's focus are: **Daya & Shreya** and this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful, beautiful friend **Sweetie**. Sweetheart, I know how much you have patiently waited for this. For me to write on Daya-Shreya, so without a further wait, here it is. :) Thank you for your support, appreciation and encouragement, thank you, love. You are indeed my sweetie. I do love you very much. :* I have to add hun, as you know Daya-Shreya is the ship I do not ship, :( Due to which it gets quite hard for me to write on them (that's why took so long), this story is not as good as I thought it would be but nevertheless I really hope you enjoy it. :')

I hope you all enjoy this story and I know that opening is not that good but I hope you all will give this fic a chance and continue to read. :)

* * *

**The Magic of M \\ ****Chapter One **{Daya & Shreya}

CID team usually is not very festive or get time for being festive but this year; it changed. They all have managed to take some time off and join each other tonight to celebrate Christmas. This year they got invited to celebrate Christmas, the whole CID team. This party is at Mrs. Breganza's house who is Nakul's care taker and teacher since he was very young. She is just like a family for ACP and Nakul; few years ago she had lost her son and husband in a tragedy so since then it's always this father-son whom she considers her family. So this year Nakul decided to do something for her so they ended up organizing and decorating her house in a traditional Christmas way and he invited whole team over. Mrs Breganza has met CID team on various occasions so she is familiar with officers and also like them very much.

Daya has attended some Christmas parties in past but this is the best Christmas he had. This year it is special because for once everyone in CID team is together, everyone is present here and this is what has made Christmas even more special for him. He never knew Christmas could be so much fun until today. Looking around he admires the decoration, 'Nakul really has got some taste.' Soon his eyes settle at one place when they fall on her, no matter in how much crowd she'd be standing his eyes would always manage to spot her. She is laughing at something, he smiles watching her laugh like this but it completely wipes off as soon he sees the person standing next to her - Sharad. He is medium built, in his mid twenties and he can be categorized as handsome, though Daya is happy to debate on that. He gets irritated as the the event of earlier flashes in front of his eyes.

Shreya was helping Mrs Breganza with some decorations near the entrance of the house when Sharad had walked in. Mrs Breganza gets really happy to see him and hugs him, she introduces him to Shreya, telling her that Sharad used to live near here but then he moved away when got job.

Shreya: Nice to meet you, Sharad.

Sharad: Absolutely pleasure to meet you, Shreya.

He looks around and feels really impressed seeing all the decorations and house filled with so much light and colors. His eyes move around and then for a second move up too before he looks at Mrs. Breganza and smiles and she gives him the knowing smile but it takes Shreya with bit of surprise. What he does shocks Shreya and Daya who was just on his way towards them holding a at few distance. Sharad slightly moves closer to Shreya, she gets confused but before she can think of anything he brings his face near hers and lightly presses his lips against her skin, giving her a small kiss on cheek. Shreya freezes on the spot. Daya feels like strangling the guy right there and with this rage he moves forward but stops when hears ACP Pradyuman calling him. Daya turns back and finds ACP sir in other room, calling him for something. Cursing under the breath he leaves vowing to come back and settle scores with this guy and with Shreya. He feels angry at her too, for not pushing him away.

"Kahan khoye ho?" A voice brings him out of flashback. Daya turns and finds Tarika standing next to him with questioning look.

Tarika: Kya howa? Kis gehri soch mein dobay thay?

Daya: Kuch nahi bas...

When he does not complete his sentence Tarika follows his gaze and understands everything.

Tarika: Oh, toh yeh baat hai.

She gives him the knowing look.

Tarika: Tum usay baat kyun nahi karte?

Daya: Main.. main kyun karon baat? Dekho.. woh enjoy kar rahi hai.

He clinches through his teeth while Tarika tries hard not laugh at this.

Tarika: I have an idea.

She tells him something and urges him to follow his instructions, he agrees and goes from there. Then Tarika goes up to Shreya and literally drags her away from the group and brings her where Daya is. Tarika stops and distance and signals Shreya towards him. Shreya knowing exactly what is going thanks Tarika and proceeds towards Daya. Tarika smiles and walks away from there. Daya is standing at the entrance of the house and his memories are still fresh. He wonders why Tarika asked him to stand there. Shreya clears her throat to gain his attention. Daya looks at her and she smiles.

Shreya: Ji.

Daya: Ji?

Shreya almost laughs at his expressions.

Shreya: Aapne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya?

Daya: Mai..ne?

She holds her laughter back at his shocked mocking expressions.

Daya: Maine nahi bulaya.

He turns away from her but she comes and stands in front of him again.

Daya: What?

Shreya: What?

He sighs and she waves her hands in air.

Shreya: Kya howa?

Daya: Nahi kuch nahi...main chalta hon. Aap jaaye, ab toh kafi enjoy kar rahein thi.

'Trouble,' the first word comes into her mind when Daya address her as 'Aap'. He address her as 'Aap' when he is angry.

Daya: Dil toh kar raha hai uski band baja don.

He said it slowly but she had heard it as she wasn't standing far from him. She starts to get the hint of what has gotten Daya hyper because he had been somewhat worked out seeing Sharad earlier on. For some reason she decides to work him up further over this.

Shreya: Band? Bahar band wale ayein hain? Aapne band baja mangwaya hai?

She pretends to get so hyper and tries to look outside but gets disappointed when does not find what she was looking for so she turns to him.

Shreya: Kahan hai?

He stares at her in disbelieve and lets out a mock laugh, she smiles at him and places a hand over his arm.

Shreya: Come on, mazaq kar rahi thi.

Daya: Par usne jo kiya woh...

Shreya: Seriously?

She laughs out load which shocks him. He is angry right now and she is laughing, looking at him she tries to compose her laughter.

Shreya: Arre woh toh..

Daya: Woh kya?

Instead of replying she points at ceiling and he gets confused. She urge him to look up and once he does, the color of his face quickly changes. She waits for him to look at her, when his eyes travel down to her face, she notices his face color changed into shade of light pink and a faint smile appears on his lips.

Daya: Oh.

Shreya: Yes, 'Oh'.

She tries hard not to laugh while he embarrassingly scratches his head.

Daya: Mistletoe.

Shreya: Yes, Mistletoe. We were standing under the Mistletoe.

She looks at him and smiles.

Shreya: It's a Christmas tradition. According to Christian custom any two people who meet under a hanging of mistletoe are obliged to kiss.

Daya: Esi liye...

Shreya: Esi liye Sharad ne mujhe kiss di kyunki us waqt woh aur main Mistletoe ke neeche kare thay.

Taking everything in, Daya lets out a laugh with which his anger, irritation all starts to melt too. She folds her arms and glares at him. Daya notice this, he knows he messed up. She decides to tease him.

Shreya: Mujhe shak kiya?

Daya: What?! Nahi main toh..

Shreya: Toh phir, kya tha yeh sab?

Daya: Shreya meri.. mera woh...

She starts laughing seeing him tongue tied. Shaking her head she tries to walk away from him. But she stops after taking a step when he holds her arm; she turns to look at him when he points to the ceiling, looking up she realizes they both are standing under the mistletoe. Bringing her attention back to his face she raises her eye brow.

Shreya: Kya?

Daya: Kya?!

He repeats in unbelievable tone and she puts hand over her mouth in order to suppress her laughter. Then she moves her hand away from her mouth but freezes in spot when seconds later she feels his lips on hers. He is kissing her. Coming out of her surprise, she kisses him back. Soon she finds his hands running through her arms until they find her hands; holding her hands he brings them up and places them on his shoulders without breaking the kiss. Suddenly she feels something in her left hand. The feeling of sliding something in her finger sends such a strong wave that she gently breaks away from kiss to look at what has happened. As soon her eyes travel to her hand, she notices something shining in her finger, bringing her hand near she looks closely at the shining object. Her eyes go wide and her mouth hands as she notices a beautiful ring on her finger. She looks at ring then at him.

Shreya: Yeh kya..

Daya: Arre kuch nahi, bas ring ka size check karna tha.. kabhi zarorat hi parh jaye toh size ka pata hona chahiye na.

She does not believe he just said that. She stares at him in shock and disbelieve. Her expressions are worth watching, Daya tries hard to hide his laugh but seeing her like this he could not control himself and laughs while nodding his head to answer the question which is clearly visible in her eyes. A smile breaks onto her face but then she smacks his arm.

Daya: Arre.. aik toh ring pehnai aur opar se tum mujhe marr rahi ho? Nahi pasand ayi toh bolo na.

Shreya: Daya!

She could not help but to smile through her tears which were building in her eyes. Unable to express her feelings with words she pulls him into a tight hug which he happily accepts.

Daya: Size theek hai na?

He whispers into her ear.

Shreya: Haan.

She nods smilingly.

Daya: Pasand ayi?

Shreya: Bohut.

Daya: Toh yaani chance hai.

His comment earns him light smack in chest which he happily accepts.

Shreya: Thank you.

Daya: No, thank you.

* * *

I hope it was not time waste. :') Feel free to comment/criticize. :) To know who will be in the next chapter, wait and find out... I want to keep the surprise. ;)


	2. Chapter Two

Hello guys.. Happy New Year *tight hugs*. May this new year is blessed for us. :) Thank you SO much everyone for such appreciation and encouragement, I am really thankful to you for liking this fic so much. Now, one thing I really urge you guys to do is to PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES (header and footer) before you proceed with any of my stories. Some do not read the author notes and then later ask the questions which I have already answered in AN. I recently had enough of drama because someone chose not to read AN and then charged at me because she skipped the AN.

Secondly if some of you are not clear, I just wanted to say it again. This mini-fic is different than usual fics. It does not focus on one pairing or certain characters. In each chapter there is a different character/pairings in focus. Just because chapter 1 had Daya-Shreya does not mean this story is about Daya-Shreya; nope, this story focuses on different characters in each chapter. This chapter has slight Daya-Shreya but that's about it, I am sorry to Daya-Shreya shippers. I hope you will still continue to read the story. :)

Though, I apologize in advance because the pair in this chapter, I do not ship them (not at least now) but I like the idea of them; sadly I feel i did not do justice to this pairing so I sincerely apologize to shippers of this ship - I am so sorry guys for letting you all down. I tried my best, but they are new to me so I am still trying. Still I hope you all will enjoy it, with keeping your hopes low. Well, enough of my chatter now, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

**The Magic of M\\Chapter Two - Tarika and Rocky**

It's been half an hour when Daya has slid the ring into her finger quietly. But apparently news travel very fast in a house filled with CID officers. Within minutes everyone came rushing to them and congratulating them. Nikhil even asked when is the big day? ACP sir, Salunkhe sir blesses them and so does Mrs Breganza. Everyone is very happy with the news. Abhijeet, Nakul, Purvi gang up on poor couple and leave no stone unturned in teasing them. Daya thanks the Lord when Mrs Breganza diverts their attention. She calls everyone in the room and soon everyone, including Daya and Shreya are present - ACP sir, Nakul, Dr Salunkhe, Abhijeet, Vivek, Tasha, Tarika, Freddy, Nikhil, Muskaan, Pankaj, Purvi, Anushka even Sharad.

Mrs Breganza: Let's all raise a toast to newly engaged couple - Daya and Shreya.

She raises the glass in her hand and encourages others to do so too. Soon everyone raises their glasses.

Abhijeet: To their beautiful love.

Tarika: To their beautiful future together.

ACP: To Daya and Shreya.

Everyone in unison: To Daya and Shreya.

Then everyone takes a sip from their glasses, while Daya and Shreya thank everyone. After the toast, everyone scatters around the house once again. Tarika was speaking to Dr. Salunkhe when Nakul intervenes and tells her that Purvi needs her who is upstairs. Tarika excusing herself makes her way towards the stairs which are near the entrance. As she passes by the entrances, she notices him and she feels bit surprised. He looks... lost. She approaches him.

Tarika: Abhijeet? Tum yahan, darwaze par kya kar rahe ho?

Rocky: Main?

He sounds surprised.

Tarika: Haan tum, nahi toh main darwaze ko bol rahi hon kya?

As she approaches him, she senses that he looks nervous. 'But why?' She wonders.

Rocky: Woh main... woh main aapke liye gift lene gaya tha, Tarika.

She gets little surprised when she stops at Tarika; she waits for 'ji' but he doesn't say it.

Tarika: Mere liye gift? Par woh toh...

Rocky: Haan woh car mein tha, car se lena gaya tha.

Tarika: Oh.

He smiles nervously while she gets little suspicious.

Tarika: Abhijeet? Sab theek hai na?

Rocky: Haan, of course sab theek hai.

Tarika: Acha tum andar ayo na.

She holds his arm to bring him inside but stops when he does not move an inch. She turns to look at him in confusion.

Tarika: Chalo.

Rocky: You are looking absolutely stunning.

She laughs loud at complete which shocks him.

Rocky: Maine joke sunaya kya?

Tarika shakes her head and tries to control her laughter.

Tarika: Abhijeet! Kitni bar compliment karoge? Yeh ab 6th time toh hogayi hai aaj shaam ki.

Rocky feels irritated as she calls him by his lookalike's name. 'Such a flirt!' He shakes his head in irritation.

Tarika: Kya howa?

Rocky: Nahi... main bhool gaya ke tu.. aapko pehle bhi bola hai. Woh kya hai na, jab bhi aap samne ati hain toh compliments apne aap nikal jaate hain.

Tarika rolls her eyes on his comments.

Tarika: Chalo.

Rocky: Thehro na, itni bhi kya jaldi hai?

She gets confused.

Rocky: Woh.. I mean, itne log hain andar, bohut crowded hai toh do pal yahan baat kar lete hain. Phir pata nahi dobara milna ho yaan na ho.

He whispered the last sentence to himself but Tarika couldn't help herself from hearing it. Her expressions changes suddenly as she hears it.

Tarika: Kya matlab?

Rocky: Nahi.. maine toh aise hi bola. I mean next Christmas par kya pata hum kahan, aap kahan... yeh party.. ho na ho.

Tarika: Kya baat hai Abhijeet? Tumhe pehle es tarhan nahi dekha.

Rocky: Yeh sab chodo na, Tarika. Yeh lo.. maine tumhare liye kharida hai.

Her raising suspicious about his strange behavior forced him to cut his chat short and do what he was here to do. So he hands her a small box, which is all packed and wrapped beautifully.

Rocky: Wish you a Merry Christmas, Tarika.

Before she gets a chance to say anything, he comes closer and hugs her. She gets taken aback by his sudden action and feels strange. She feels her arms lift themselves and form an arc around his neck as she melts into his hug. 'I am sorry, Tarika for this act but I know you will not see me if I tell you who I am'. Slowly breaking away from the hug he creates some space between them but his arms are still around her. As her eyes meet with his, something happens. She notices something in his eyes which she has never seen before. A flicker of emotion, a longing.. for her? For once she can clearly see through his soul, he has let his guard downs for her and is allowing her to see him, exactly how he is. She feels overwhelmed by this, suddenly feeling giddy but thankful as his arms are still around her to keep her standing on her foot. The deeper she looks into his eyes, the faster and deeper she feels she is falling. Everything around her vanishes as he takes her into his world through his eyes. His heart is telling him so many things but his mind is telling him to run, run as far away as possible because she will be his undoing. He already listened to his heart when he took the huge risk by coming here only so he could wish her, so he could see her. Not that he doesn't see her, he does, secretly but he just wanted to wish her. And now he just wants to hold her and let time freeze. He knows she does not love him, nor ever will but he likes to take his chances. So he takes another chance; knowing very well where he is standing (he noticed the mistletoe when he entered the house) and knowing she is in his arms one last time he listens to his heart and he kisses her. She jumps back a bit, almost slipping but he holds her securely in his arms as he kisses her. Frozen, she feels his lips on hers as the temperature rises. She feels different, it all feels so different. His kiss is so passionate, longing and she feels he poured all emotions in this one kiss and it is driving her crazy, making her numb. But it is short lived as she feels he is pulling away and her senses start to work and in time she pulls him back and kisses him back. This time he is taken by surprise when she kisses him but he lets her and lives in the moment while it lasts. He gently breaks away from the kiss and looks at her, gently tracing her cheek with his thumb.

Rocky: Thank you.

Tarika: For what?

Rocky: For letting me do this. For letting me be near you, even if for a moment and only this moment. Thank you, for making all of it worth while. Thank you for giving me this moment. Thank you.

She still feels in daze because of his kiss and now his words are playing with her minds and she is trying to figure out what is happening. He can clearly see the confusion, the questions on her face and he knows that next time she will open her mouth, he will not be able to answer s he decides to leave. He turns around and walks out of the door and Tarika just looks at him shockingly, finally finding her voice she calls him as he walks out.

Tarika: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: Haan.

Someone replies from her behind. No, her replies. She feels her blood turning cold and her body freezing as is she has seen ghost.

Abhijeet: Kya howa Tarika ji, aapne mujhe kyun bolaya?

His voice brings her out of her zone and she turns around and gets shell shocked when she finds him standing at distance.

Abhijeet: Tarika ji, aap yahan hai, hum sab kabse aapko dhoond rahe thay? Aap yahan kya...

He stops in middle in shock when Tarika runs out of the door.

Abhijeet: Tarika ji?

Tarika runs out after him, the person who was pretending to be Abhijeet or she thought was Abhijeet. She stops in front of a black car and then she sees him, exactly like him even dressed same but not him. They are lookalike but not the same. She watches him as she shakes in fear or anger, she is unable to tell the difference. Even though there is a distance between them he can clearly see anger and shock in her eyes. Without saying anything else or doing anything he reverses the car and leaves. A tear rolls down her cheek as she watches him leave, her hand form into a tight fist when she realizes there is something in her hand, looking down she sees a present in her hand.

Tarika: Rocky?

Abhijeet: Kya howa Tarika ji?

She turns around and comes face to face with Abhijeet. This is the last person she wants to see right now.

Abhijeet: Kon tha woh?

She turns her gaze towards the road and shakes her head.

Tarika: Koi nahi.

He waits for her to explain further but she doesn't.

Tarika: Excuse me.

She practically runs inside the house leaving an curious Abhijeet out.

Abhijeet: Tarika ji ko kya howa?

He is left wondering.

* * *

I know, I know it's bad! :') But really hope you all enjoyed reading it. Next chapter will be up soon and who will be in it. Keep on guessing. ;)


	3. Chapter Three

Hello guys, how are you all doing? *hugs* Thank you ever so much for such a wonderful response for the story. Thank you so much guys. Haven't got round to replying your reviews yet, will try and do soon but guys, enjoy.

For this chapter all I can say is: Meh. :/ Not even gonna try and explain myself; seriously one of really bad fics I have written so far. Just forget expectations and just enjoy! 3

* * *

**The Magic of M||Chapter Three - Vivek & Tasha**

Tarika looks at her reflection in the mirror and her face is filled with tears. The more she wipes them, the more the fall from her eyes. Furiously, she bangs her hands on the wash basin which is filling with water as both taps are running. 'How dare he? How the hell, dare he?' She silently cries, trying to process what exactly happened with her. She splashes water on her face and closes her eyes. Once, twice, thrice she keeps on splashing water on her face until she feels bit better. After a good wash up she dries her face with towel and when she is putting it back her eye catches something on the rack. It's the same gift box which he gave it to her. Her first instincts are to throw it away as she picks it up but curiosity gets better of her. In swift she rips the wrapping away and meets with a small blue box. Opening it she finds a beautiful silver infinity pendant with a small diamond in the infinity. She gasps at the sight of such a beautiful gift, sub consciously her hands crease over the infinity sign she picks it up from the box and looks at it closely. As she flips the sign, she notices something, bringing it even closely she notices small engraved letters 'TR'. She gets absolutely speechless, she doesn't know what to do with it and how to react. Suddenly she is disturbed by a loud knock on door followed by a voice.

"Tarika, tum theek ho na?"

Tarika: Ha..an Pur..vi.

She speaks regaining her voice.

Purvi: Jaldi ayo na.

Tarika: Bas ayi.

Composing herself and putting gift back in its place, she exits from washroom with gift box still in her hand.

Purvi: Main toh darr gayi thi, itni dair lagadi.

Tarika: Bas freshen up ho rahi thi.

She smiles, pretending to be normal. Then she hear some noises coming from downstairs.

Tarika: Neeche?

Purvi laughs.

Purvi: Tasha versus Vivek.

Tarika blinks in surprise and Purvi just winks. Meanwhile downstairs Tasha is looking for Vivek and clearly she is not in good mood.

Tasha: Nikhil, Vivek kahan hai?

She abruptly disturbs Nikhil, Pankaj, Anushka who were attentively listening to an interesting story by Mrs Breganza. A Christmas story.

Nikhil: Woh.. ab.. woh..

Tasha: Nikhil, sahi sahi batao warna...

Pankaj: Oho.. Tasha tang mat karo, itni achi story ke peech mein.

Tasha: Story? My foot!

Mrs. Breganza: My dear, kya howa foot ko?

Mrs Breganza's innocent question, who is clearly out of loop of what is happening causes Nikhil, Pankaj, Anushka burst into laughter which only slows down with Tasha's deadly glare.

Tasha: Mujhe pata hai tum Vivek ko chupa rahe ho. Kidhar hai?

They know it's not good time to mess with her.

Pankaj: Woh wahan gaya hai, entrance pe. Shayad.. bahar bhagne ke liye.

Tasha: Vivek ko nahi chorongi main.

She literally runs out while all three laugh and Mrs Breganza seems clueless; Anushka decides fill her in.

Anushka: Woh, Vivek.. Tasha ke liye present lana bhool gaya hai, esi liye.

On her way out, Tasha bumps with Nakul who was holding glass in his hand.

Nakul: Careful hun.

Tasha stops for a moment.

Tasha: Sorry and I am not your hun.

She leaves from there without waiting for an answer.

Nakul: Whatever... HUN!

He shouts back and laughs. As Tasha reaches by the door she sees Vivek is about to step out she runs to him and holds his arm and turns him around.

Tasha: Mujhse bach kar kahan jaoge?

Vivek: Tashaa.. main woh..

He laughs nervously.

Tasha: Main kya Vivek? Kahan bhaag rahe thay mujhse?

Vivek: Main kahan jaonga Tasha, main toh yahin tha.

He scratches his head and his gaze meets with ground and small smile appears on his lips. Tasha lets go of his arm and looks away.

Tasha: Tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho, Vivek?

Vivek: Tasha woh...

Tasha: Phir woh? Kya Woh Vivek? Sabke liye gifts lekar aye aur mere liye.. kuch bhi nahi?

She folds her arms against her chest as she complains. He looks at her and smiles in admiration. She looks just like a small child right now, complaining about not receiving a gift from him.

Vivek: Tasha main...

Tasha: Bhool gaya. Right? Of course, Mr Vivek Mashru, sabke liye gifts kharidte kaharidte mere liye gift lena bhool gaye. Apni best friend cum co-officer ke liye gift hi lena bhool gaye.

Vivek: Tasha meri baat toh...

Tasha: It's fine Vivek, really. It's fine. Tumne bata diya ke main tumhare liye kya hon.

It is so stupid but she feels like crying, it's not even about the gift anymore but the fact he forgot about her makes her heart swell. Vivek holds her arm and makes her look at him.

Vivek: Tumhe kaise pata ke tum mere liye kya ho?

Tasha: Agar kuch hoti toh t...

She is abruptly cut off from completing her sentence when he steps forward and closes any gap remaining between them by pressing his lips against hers. Instantly her eyes closes and she melts away in the kiss. Her hands find their way around his neck and his hairs as she deepens the kiss and his hands slid down to her waist and settle there. After few moments they break apart and look in each others eyes. Vivek softly creases her cheek with her fingers.

Vivek: Kisi ko bholne ke liye, uska yaad karna parhta hai, Tasha. Aur yaad karne ke liye bhi kisi ko pehle zehan se nikalna parhta hai. Jis din se tum mili ho, us din se mere dil aur dimaag par aise chah gayi ho ke khudko bhool jata hon par tum aik pal ke liye bhi mere khayalon se dorr nahi hoti.

Tasha: Vivek...

His names slips out of her tongue in surprise as she realizes where this is going.

Vivek: Tasha, I love you.

He whispers slowly which makes her breath caught in her throat and her heart skips a beat. She is actually hearing him say these words. From past year she has been waiting for this moment and she can't believe it now when she is living it. He cups her face in his hands

Vivek: Main tumhara gift nahi bhoola...

He makes her look up to show where they are standing. As she looks up she finds Mistletoe just above their heads causing her to grin. Her gaze meets with him once again.

Tasha: Tumhe yaad tha?

Surprise is visible in her tone.

Vivek: Kaise bhool sakta hon?

She remember, almost a year ago just a day after Christmas when she and Vivek were out gone out, on their way, they visited the church too. Where she saw a hanging Mistletoe and she got so excited; surprised Vivek asked her about it and then she told him about the mistletoe's tradition. Tasha smiles at the memory.

Tasha: Toh tum tabse...

Vivek: Haan... tabse.

Tasha gets so happy and teary eyed.

Tasha: I am sorry, Vivek. Main samajh nahi paayi.

Vivek: Yeh kya Tasha, main tumhe I love you bol raha hon aur tum I am sorry? Kahin koi aur mil gaya hai kya?

He gives her pretend shock expressions. She glares at him and then hits him in the chest playfully.

Tasha: Vivek!

Taking a deep breath she finally confesses.

Tasha: I love you too, very much.

Saying this she steps forward and Vivek too come close and hugs her. She rests her head on his shoulder

Tasha: I waited for this day for so much.

Vivek: Me too.

He whispers back.

"Seriously guys.. get a room!"

Their beautiful moment is short lived when a voice distracts them. Tasha startles a little but Vivek remains calm and doesn't move an inch because he knows who has just spoken.

Vivek: Seriously, Muski... you choose THIS moment to disturb us?

Muskaan who is standing by the staircase grins. Tasha breaks away from the hug and turns to look at Muskaan with sheepish smile on her face.

Muskaan: Congrats! Finally, I am free.

Tasha: What you mean Muskaan?

Muskaan walks up to them and looks at Vivek with evil look. Vivek signals her to stay quiet but she looks at Tasha and smiles.

Muskaan: Now I don't have to hear him whining over you.

She decides to mimic him. "I miss her. I love her. I need to tell her. Tasha this, Tasha that." Vivek is so embarrassed that if earth would open right now, he would gladly fall in it. Tasha starts laughing at Muskaan's mimic of Vivek. Vivek gives dagger looks to Muskaan who was laughing suddenly stops.

Muskaan: I was just joking.

And she winks at Tasha, who burst into laughter again. Before Vivek does anything Muskaan speaks up again.

Muskaan: But seriously guys, I am really happy for you two. You two truly deserve each other and are one of those couple who are made for each other.

Tasha: Awe..

Vivek leans in and hugs Muskaan and Muskaan pulls Tasha in too and all three share a group hug.

* * *

Hope you all had fun reading it. Next one will be up soon and keep on guessing. ;)


	4. Chapter Four

Hello guys... I am back with the next chapter of the story. :) Thank you all for your amazing support and encouragement, thank you. :D

Now I noticed that 2 people had slight confusion over Tarika/Rocky chapter so let me clear here. Dear** Aditi & Guest** - Thank you for your reviews and while I agree with your points that whatever Rocky did to Tarika was absolutely wrong, please guide me where I have justified Rocky's act or said Tarika shares same feelings for Rocky in that chapter? I agree it was wrong thing to do but the way I ended it, it is up to individual's imagination to what happens next. Also Aditi, I would like to point out that you said Rocky is negative character after all, I ask, So what? So what he is a negative character? Honestly, I don't see it this way. IF you look outside this fandom, EVERY FANDOM which exists has fans who LOVE flawed or negative (as you put it) characters, be it HP, Vampire Diaries, Sherlock, Hunger games, Game of Thrones... any fandom you name it. because people don't look at them as negative characters, they feel intrigued because almost everyone knows no one is born negative but they are turned like this and writers like me, ori, pr, abby.. all rocky or negative character lovers, love to explore these characters. We love to think and explore, 'Why? and What if?' If you don't like it, feel free to scroll through it. :) **Ori** - Thank you so much for your reply over this topic, I truly appreciate it. *Hugs* And thank you for your patience, here it is! I have done it today only. :D

Now let's move on to this chapter of story, no.. I am not going to whine at how bad this chapter is because.. it is NOT! :D I freaking love this chapter, my absolute favorite from this fic and I tried my 100% to make it worth reading. I haven't proof read it so sorry for mistakes. Now this chapter is especially dedicated to my most amazing friend Abby who has waited very patiently and has supported me, encouraged me so much that it is hard to explain in words. Thank you Abby, you are a true sweetheart. 3 This one for you. :D This chapter has my most amazing pair and the first ever pair I paired in CID and fell in love with them. 3 I a proud to be shipper of this ship and I will go down with my ship. My shipper feels. 3 So guys... enjoy the chapter. :D

* * *

**The Magic of M||Chapter Four - Abhijeet/Muskaan**

Muskaan is standing outside at the balcony entrance, the sound of music is still entering in her ears but low. She should be inside right now, celebrating with them, being happy with them but she just need few minutes with herself, alone and away from everything and everyone. Holding a glass of champagne in her left hand she leans against the balcony, resting her both arms there looking at horizon. She let her mind drift back to Vivek and Tasha for a moment. She feels truly happy that finally they both have confessed their feelings for each other as if they were not obvious already. The moment Vivek saw first time in bureau when Tasha joined, she noticed the spark in his eyes. She knew he fell for her, she has some affect on him; many will call it love at first sight but Muskaan wouldn't. Because she saw Vivek fall for Tasha deeply and madly from that moment till today. It wasn't only Vivek but Tasha too fell for Vivek and fell fast; it was pretty obvious to everyone apparently but themselves. She wasn't a bit surprised when 1 and half year ago Vivek confessed to Muskaan that he loves Tasha, she just smiled and replied 'I know'. She kept telling Vivek to confess sooner but he didn't and tonight she got to know why. He was waiting for right moment; though she has to admit it was pretty good way of confessing. Having occupied with her thoughts still hasn't made her forget she is holding drink in her hand, moving glass near her lips, she takes another sip from her drink.

"Woah, seems like someone is on drinking mission." His voice causes disruption of her thoughts, knowing very well to whom this voice belongs to she does not bother to move to look. She just raises her glass in notion. She sense his smirk in return, causing her to almost smile. He walks up to her and stands next to her facing towards her.

"This is your, so help me God, third glass tonight. Don't you think you need to dial it down a bit."

For the first time since his sneak upon her, she acknowledges him as her gaze meets with him.

"Someone's been counting," she smiles.

"I am good at counting," he smirks back at her. 'Did he actually?' She looks at him. No, she pay attention to him; standing in front of her, the male with dusky complexion, slightly actually tiny bit less in height is her boss - Abhijeet. But right now he seems to be anyone but her boss. He senses her gaze on lingering on him for longer than usual while herself clearly drowned in her thoughts. He decides to pull her out of her thoughts once again.

Abhijeet: I pay attention.

He speaks with somewhat proud. She nods her head while lets out a small laugh.

Muskaan: Do you now?

He raises an eye brow when he hears her tone, it is clear that drink is affecting her. She brings the glass to her lips once again to take a sip but before it touches her lips his hand stops it, holding the glass in his hand he snatches it away from her grip. Her eyes go wide with surprise and she looks at him demanding explanation for what he just did.

Abhijeet: You had enough. No more drinks for you tonight.

Muskaan: I can handle myself.

She speaks slowly.

Abhijeet: But your body does not react to alcohol well. Should I remind you what happened last time in case you have forgotten.

She looks away to hide her sheepish smile as faded memories of that incident flashes in her mind.

Abhijeet: Seems like you don't need a reminder then.

Muskaan: Shouldn't you be inside?

She looks at him and speaks, keeping the straight face. It came out slightly harsh than she intended.

Abhijeet: Shouldn't you be too?

He throws her question back at her. 'Touche,' she thinks. He leans his back against the balcony resting his arms and facing directly at Muskaan.

Abhijeet: Where is Rohan, Muskaan?

No jokes, no taunt, no softness nothing at all. The question she had been avoiding all night is finally staring directly in her face.

Muskaan: What are you...

Abhijeet: I told you, I pay attention. There is a party going on, it's Christmas and everyone's having fun. You are here, away from all and everything perhaps enjoying the quiet time, enjoying the night and its silence but it usually more enjoyable with an accompany especially at an occasion like this but your companion, he is not here. So I ask again, where is Rohan?

Muskaan: You really think you are Sherlock Holmes, don't you?

Abhijeet: I AM a detective after all.

Muskaan: Rohan is not my companion, nor he ever will be.

Abhijeet: Muskaan...

Muskaan: He is not coming.

Their gaze meet when she replies and he can clearly see 'happy now?' in her eyes. He is first one to shift his gaze from hers, he doesn't know why but he needed her to answer it. He knows he shouldn't press the matter but he has been holding onto it from past few days and tonight seeing her pouring herself drink after drink he has decided to make her speak.

Muskaan: I know you are a very good detective.

She let the word 'sir' hanging in the air. 'Maybe it is for the best,' he thinks because he does not need to be reminded of that while trying to dig her personal life out of her.

Abhijeet: I left out a part before.

Muskaan: What part?

She is curious. His gaze shifts to her hand, left hand which was occupied with champagne glass just a while ago.

Abhijeet: Left hand, fourth finger. You are not wearing your ring, Muskaan.

She looks down at her finger as he speaks and notices the empty finger but it still has marking of ring.

Abhijeet: You haven't wore your ring since last four days. And you have tried hard to make sure no one notices it. But as you said I am a good detective or maybe it's just habit that I pay attention more than usual that it did not go unnoticed by me.

Muskaan does not know how to react at him, whether to get angry at him, be surprised or laugh or be amazed at his attention at detailing. Sub consciously her thumb rubs over the mark of ring as she takes in what he has told her. He notes every reaction of her when he speaks his observation and waits for her to reply but once again he meets with silence.

Abhijeet: Where is your ring, Muskaan?

Muskaan: With Rohan.

She speaks so casual as if nothing is wrong in this sentence.

Abhijeet: And where..

Muskaan: He is gone. He is not coming back.

He waits for her to go on.

Muskaan: After 3 years of friendship and 6 months of being engaged with me he finally feels I am not 'the girl'.

She laughs at her own sentence.

Abhijeet: What do you mean? Has he found someone else?

He asks curiously and somewhat irritated.

Muskaan: No, but that would have been easy to explain.

She takes a deep breathe.

Muskaan: Apparently, I am very independent.

His hands raise and wave in air in shock as he opens his mouth.

Abhijeet: You have got to be kidding me!

Muskaan: I wish I was. I am too independent. I just.. I don't know how to react or express. I am way too... tomboy!

She sighs at the last word.

Abhijeet: I can't believe this. I can't believe this!

He repeats but with much more surprise and anger. She almost smiles.

Abhijeet: Seriously?! And I thought he was a sensible, intelligent man.

He speaks regretting.

Muskaan: I think guys have habit of changing their perspective about a woman who they get engaged to.

She replies bored.

Muskaan: I think it's my fa...

Abhijeet: don't even say it, Muskaan.

He speaks in low threatening voice that even she feels afraid for a second.

Muskaan: I am just not good at expressing and you know that! I don't know how to be that lovey-dovey girl. I don't know what he was expecting despite the fact we were friends for so long. I just didn't live up to his expectations I guess.

Abhijeet: It's not you Muskaan. It's him.

Muskaan: He thinks I enjoy this freedom, this independence that I don't want to let this go.

She lets out a mock laugh and he watches her expressions which does not match with the smile on her face.

Abhijeet: He called it off?

He regrets as soon words comes out of his mouth, he doesn't know why he just asked it.

Muskaan: He was trying to, with his nice sugar coated way so I thought to save both of trouble so I returned the ring.

He couldn't control himself from chuckling as he visualize the scene when she would have returned the ring.

Muskaan: I don't know why guys feel so threatened by independent woman?

Even though she is here but he feels she's at distance.

Abhijeet: Because those guys are stupid and insecure.

He replies softly.

Muskaan: I never thought he would be one of them.

Abhijeet: Well, I never liked him anyways.

He shrugs and she nods in agreement and smiles.

Muskaan: I know you didn't.

He looks down sheepishly and then brings the glass of champagne he was holding for long to his lips and takes a sip from it. Muskaan's eyes go wide as she sees this too, it seems he didn't realized it or he didn't care. When he doesn't acknowledges his action she too pretends she didn't see it.

Muskaan: Why do they think that if one is independent, latter does not require a companionship? He thinks I enjoy being alone? Who enjoys being alone for rest of their lives? Just because I don't express myself that much doesn't mean I love to be alone.

She wonders and make him wonder too.

Muskaan: Have you ever felt like this?

He is caught off guard when she asks him.

Abhijeet: Felt what?

Muskaan: Being alone?

He doesn't reply but just nods him head.

Muskaan: I don't like it at times. Sometimes I don't feel like going home because nothing but empty house greets me. The silence sometimes is too strong that...

Abhijeet: It can kill you.

She blinks in surprise which doesn't go unnoticed by him.

Abhijeet: I know.

He nods once again.

Abhijeet: Sometimes empty houses are more dangerous.

Now he slips away in his thoughts as he looks at distance and she admires the view of him being lost in thoughts.

Abhijeet: No one likes to be alone forever, Muskaan. No one. Being independent is different but independent people are human too, who also require love, affection, attention. And people who can't see this simple thing are way too stupid.

He comes back from his memory lane and replies to her original conversation. And he takes another sip which once again she pretends not to see and he does not acknowledge it. Suddenly he looks at her realizing something.

Abhijeet: Have you told others yet? Or anyone?

She shakes her head and he mouth opens and closes in shock.

Abhijeet: No one?!

She shakes her head once again.

Abhijeet: Muskaan!

Muskaan: Look at them, all of them.. how happy they are. I didn't wanted to ruin...

Abhijeet: Muskaan!

He shouts and sighs her name at the same time in annoyance and let his hand go through his hair. She is somewhat taken aback by his tone but doesn't reply. When he looks at her again, he calms down a bit and smiles.

Abhijeet: You are a very good friend, a brilliant officer and a very brave woman. But sometimes, let your guard down and share your sorrows with others too, your friends.

Muskaan: I shared it with you.

She speaks in such a child like tone that his heart melts, he just stares at her while she just plays with her fingers. He can see from her body posture that alcohol is working and her body is slowing down.

Abhijeet: I am glad you did.

He speaks so softly that she doesn't hear it and part of him is thankful she didn't hear it.

Muskaan: You said some thing?

She asks innocently and he just shakes his head. She leans further into balcony, resting her arms there and then rests her face in her arms and looks at distance.

Muskaan: Forever alone.

She whispers in a bored tone but it does not escape his ears. Two words, it takes those two words to cause a heartache in his body. He feels a sting in his heart because these two words he sometimes whispers to himself. He might be a flirt and meets many people but truth is, he feels alone too - forever alone. Now she's feeling same too and he can't do anything to comfort her or to ease her pain or loneliness. He is very angry at Rohan, God save his soul, if ever he crosses path with Abhijeet ever again. Shrugging his thoughts away, he diverts his attention to her who is still gazing at distance with crest fallen face.

Abhijeet: It's getting chilly out here, let's go inside.

He slightly nudges her shoulder, indicating her to walk. She takes a step but feels somewhat light headed, he proceeds to help her but she manages herself. He smiles at her and just walks a step behind her, in case she trips. As they just enter inside the house, he stops there and when Muskaan is about to take another step further but stops abruptly when she feels his hand on her arm pulling her towards him. Confused she turns, coming face to face and meets directly with his eyes. Sadness and loneliness his eyes are showing while her eyes reflect confusion and pain. This is one of those moments where he is conflicted between his mind and heart but taking a leap of faith he goes with his heart and comes closer to her which causes her to step back and blink in surprise. He takes another step closer hoping she wouldn't step back and somehow she feels glued to the ground and does not move a bit. He removes his hand from her arm and brings it up to her eyes, gently shutting her eyes. Her heart is beating so fast that it could burst in any minute; it is due to his touch or alcohol she doesn't know; she obeys his action and shut her eyes completely. 1.. 2... 3.. she is sub consciously counting and waiting for what's coming it is not long before she feels electric runs through her body as soon as his lips touches her. She tastes of champagne and strawberries, her strawberry lip gloss. Before her mind could progress what is happening, her body reacts as she feels her lips mimic his actions. A moment or many moments or hours.. she doesn't know how much time past but she felt his lips were on hers and then gently parting from hers. She doesn't open her eyes immediately and then she feels his lips near her ear.

Abhijeet: Not forever, no.

And then she feels him pulling away from her which causes her to shiver because his warmth is leaving her but she still hasn't opened her eyes. He looks at her as he pulls away from her, right now in this moment he can see her properly he can see her wounded and lonely soul somewhat matching his. It surprises him when she doesn't open her eyes but somewhat he is thankful for this because he doesn't want to meet with her gaze right now. He takes one last look at her closely.

"Merry Christmas." She hear him say is softly and then she hear him walk away from her.

Once she feels he is gone she opens her eyes and meets with nothing but empty space in front of her, where he was standing just few moments ago.

"Merry Christmas." She replies to the empty space.

* * *

So... I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter. My first official AM OS. 3 Gawhhh.. love them so much!


	5. Chapter Five

Hey all! :) Thank you so much for your continuous support and appreciation. :D I am really happy you all are enjoying the story so far. Now, before getting to this chapter, I have an announcement to make. As you all know, I don't take requests but as it is my Christmas story, **so I have added an exception for this story and I have decided to take two of the requests which were made by two amazing readers. Yes, I am adding two edition chapters in this fic based on the couples/characters I have been requested by: _MISHTI and PR. _**While it was unbelievable and touched when PR requested me (:')). I was absolutely stunned and very flattered and touched when Mishti, requested me to write a chapter on Rajat and Iqra (me), characters from my previous fan-fic: Roads Untraveled. So both of you my lovely ladies, cheer up as I am going to fulfill these requests. :') **_Mishti_ - Your requests characters' introduction is in the chapter. Enjoy reading! :)**

Now getting back to this chapter, gosh... I am so sorry in advance for writing such a rubbish chapter and sadly that too on my OTP. :( I don't know, at beginning this idea for them was well suited but now I have written it, it's just... :/ Well, I hope you can sit through this chapter. I will try my best to get my writing sorted for coming chapters. :) Enjoy reading all!

* * *

**Magic of M\\Chapter Five - Pankaj & Purvi**

Standing under the Mistletoe is an opportunity most people look out for on Christmas, when they have perfect opportunity to kiss the one they like or confess. But for her it is not like this; she just wishes she didn't say 'yes' to this. Restlessly, she plays with her fingers as her gaze moves around every now and then. Her gaze stops at the spot when she sees him coming towards her. With each step, the distance between them was shortening and her heartbeat and restless were increasing. She feels knot in her tummy as he enters through the door and stands right in front of her. His smiling face and sparkling eyes really make her feel bad right now. She can't do this to him.

"Kya howa Purvi? Yahan kyun khari ho tum?"

Standing right in front of her, under the mistletoe is the man with a smiling face, genuinely smiling. This smile, it is making her feel more guilty for standing here.

Purvi: Woh main... kuch nahi.. bas.. tum batao, tum kahan bahar se arahe ho Pankaj?

Pankaj: Woh main.. haan woh actually Rajat sir ki car kharab hogayi thi toh main unhe lene gaya tha.

As he speaks, Rajat comes up from his behind and smiles.

Rajat: Hello Purvi.

Purvi: He..llo sir.

She feels her throat going dry, if Pankaj wasn't enough to make her feel uncomfortable and now Rajat's presence there is making things awkward.

"Finally tum agaye yaar, kab se wait kar rahe hain hum tumhara." Purvi sigh in relief when she hears Daya calling out Rajat. Rajat and Daya share a hug and Rajat apologizes to Daya before they both go in, leaving Pankaj and Purvi behind. He looks at her who seems to be in her own world. He snaps his fingers in front of her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Pankaj: Kahan khoh gayi?

Purvi: Kahin nahi.

Pankaj: Kisi ka wait kar rahi ho?

The more he asks questions, the more she feels out of place. The one thing she hates and loves the most about him is his smile. No matter what his smile does not leave his face, never. She has always seen the smile; sometimes when not on his lips, she'd find it in his eyes.

Purvi: Bas aisi hi thori fresh air ke liye.

Pankaj: Oh.

'Is he disappointed?' She almost felt that. He doesn't move from there as if he is waiting for something.

Pankaj: Purvi.

Purvi: Haan?

Pankaj: You look rather ravishing tonight.

That smile, it's that smile again. If his presence wasn't enough, his compliment broke the last straw in her. 'I can't do this, not to him. This is just cruel on him. He has always been so considerate. Why him? I just can't...' she feels sick in stomach but manages to smile.

Purvi: Really?

Pankaj: Of course.

Purvi: Thank you so much, Pankaj.

Pankaj: Thank you ki kya baat. Tum humesha hi itni pyaari lagti ho par aaj aur bhi pyaari lag rahi ho.

Purvi smiles and looks down for a moment, she needs to get out of here now. Without replying she turns around to walk.

Pankaj: Kya howa?

He is surprised at her sudden urge to leave that too without saying anything. 'Is it because I said something?' He couldn't help but to wonder. Mustering up her courage she turns around.

Purvi: I think sab wait kar rahe honge andar, toh chalti hon, kafi dair se yahan hon.

He nods smilingly and she leaves quickly, he watches her leave. Purvi walks in the room where Anushka, Nikhil, and Nakul were standing. Vivek and Tasha had left earlier tonight and Rajat had just joined the party and he was in other room with Salunkhe, Abhijeet, ACP, Daya. Meanwhile Mrs Breganza was still with Tarika, Muskaan and Shreya, busy giving Shreya tips about wedding; she had Daya on her hold too but when Rajat came Daya grabbed the opportunity to run

Nakul: Wow, here comes the...

Purvi: Don't.

She points at him in anger.

Nikhil: Arre, sahi toh keh raha hai. Come on, Purvi this is not done yaar!

She comes and sits next to the group.

Anushka: Haan Purvi, yeh kya? Tumne Pankaj ko kiss hi nahi kiya?

Nakul: Come on Purvs, you know the rules.

She shoot him a dagger look.

Nikhil: It was YOUR dare right?

Her glare is shot down by this reply.

Anushka: Bet, was to kiss the next person comes through the door, under the mistletoe. And you have lost the bet.

Nakul : Pankaj was easiest target for you, come on, Purvi, you disappointed me.

Purvi: Shut it, Nakul! I couldn't do it, fine. I lost the bet. Sue me.

She speaks tiredly.

Nikhil: Oh not sue but you lost the bet and now, you will be punished.

Nikhil rubs his hands in excitement which for a moment makes Purvi feel scared because she did gave Nikhil a difficult dare before; she made him sing a romantic song in front of ACP and Salunkhe which while was entertaining for others but surely a time bomb for Nikhil. ACP was ready to kill him but Nakul saved him.

Nikhil: Your punishment is...

He stops in midway, his silence causes everyone to follow his gaze in confusion which soon turns into surprise and guilt when they see Pankaj standing at the door. Purvi feels her cheeks burning up and her heart racing, causing her gaze to move from his and meet with floor. They all look at each other and Nikhil, mustering up courage tries to take step towards him but is stopped by Pankaj. He shakes his head before storming out of room. Soon Purvi follows him outside. Pankaj walks towards the garden outside next to the car park, soon he is joined by Purvi.

Purvi: Pankaj please, meri baat suno.

Pankaj: Itna toh sun liya hai.

Purvi: Pankaj...

Pankaj: Esi liye tum wahan khari thi? I am such a fool!

He face palm himself in realization.

Purvi: Pankaj, just listen to me, please.

She pleads to him.

Purvi: Nikhil ne dare ki thi, ke jo bhi ayega mujhe usko...

She looks down trying to find the right words, but whole thing is just riling him up.

Pankaj: Maine tumse kabhi aisi umeed nahi ki thi Purvi.

Purvi: Par maine kiya toh nahi na. I stepped down. Damn it, I didn't kiss you!

She shouts but soon regrets it when she meets with his eyes. A glimpse of hurt and pain is visible in his eyes, whether is it due to her confession or the betrayal he feels it is hard to tell.

Pankaj: Well, thank you for that.

Purvi: Pankaj, mujhe samajh agayi thi ke yeh ghalat hai aur esi liye maine yeh dare puri nahi ki. Please.

She pleads to him, hoping that he will understand.

Pankaj: Ghalati yaan disheart hogayi thi ke main samne agaya?

Purvi gets completely shocked at his accusation.

Purvi: Tum pagal hogaye ho? Yaan itne gusse mein dimaag kharab hogaya hai?

Pankaj: I understand clearly. I know you all like to have expense at my expense but there is a limit to everything.

Purvi: It was just a game Pankaj. A stupid dare!

Pankaj: Well, I am not stupid nor toying with me is a game!

He roars back. His reaction scares her for a second, she never saw him this angry before.

Purvi: What? Pankaj? What are you getting it?

She is clearly confused with the switch of conversation.

Pankaj: You don't understand?

She shakes her head which makes him laugh and she gets more confused.

Pankaj: Well, there is no point now, is it?

Purvi: What do you...

Pankaj: Forget it, Purvi. Baakiyon ka pata hai mujhe, par tum...

Purvi: What is WRONG with you?! Aik dare..

Pankaj: Sawaal aik dare ka nahi hai, Purvi. Sawaal uska hai jo hone wala tha. Tumhe kya lagta hai, mujhe nahi pata tha us waqt main kis jagah par khadha hon?

Purvi's face colour drains when she realizes what he means.

Pankaj: I was such a...

Purvi: Pankaj... I am sorr...

Before she can complete her sentence he shakes his head and then he just walks away from her leaving her shocked.

"Well... that was certainly SOME anger." Purvi turns around dumbfounded when she hears a female voice behind her. Turning around she meets with a young female wearing an evening dress of blue, looking at her attentively with her playful smirk.

Purvi: I am sorry, who...

"That was some real anger and regret." She speaks while cutting Purvi off. She looks at Purvi who is wondering about her.

"One gotta hate someone so much to lash out for a pretty stupid dare like this or one just loves that someone way too much." Purvi gets shocked and more puzzled at her statement.

Purvi: What do you mean?

"Simple, either he hates you to bits or he loves you to bits. Only these two explains his behaviour."

Purvi: I think you are mistaken, he doesn't love...

"Well, it doesn't seem like hate but of course.. if not love then hate." She smiles again which is seriously irritating Purvi now.

Purvi: Who are you?

She repeats her question.

"Oh you didn't recognize me? Of course, well.. I am Iqra." She extends her hand with grin. Purvi does not shake hand but it appears she is familiar with her.

Purvi: Oh.. CID Special Bureau's officer Iqra?

She nods.

Purvi: I am so sorry, I didn't recognize you.

Iqra: Oh don't be silly, it's not like we have properly met before. And if I am not mistaken you are Purvi

Purvi: Yes.

She smiles.

Iqra: And that angry yet cute guy who just went in is Pankaj.

Iqra speaks so innocently, Purvi didn't know whether it was innocent statement or more of.. 'Pankaj,' her thoughts divert to him, she has to see him.

Purvi: Excuse..

Iqra: Sure.

Iqra gives one of her smiles again when Purvi just runs towards the entrance, while Iqra stands there grinning.

"Tum abhi tak andar nahi gayi, Iqra?" She hears a voice of male behind her, knowing very well whose voice it is and she turns around to look at him. He is walking towards her with car keys in his hand and then she sees her too walking next to him, she waves at her to come. Iqra smiles and walks towards them.

As Purvi is about to take a step inside the house, she sees Pankaj walking towards the entrance with jacket in his arm, it appears he is leaving the party. As he comes near the door Purvi steps in and stands in front of him, blocking his way to go out.

Pankaj: Purvi, please hatto.. mujhe jana hai.

Purvi: This is not fair, Pankaj.

Pankaj: Purvi.

"Aaj ke din larna achi baat nahi." They turn towards the voice and she Mrs Bragenza approaching them, Purvi looks at her with pleading eyes and Mrs Braganza understandingly nods.

Pankaj: Hum toh...

Mrs B: Main jaanti hon my dear, ke kya howa hai. Bhalay hi main aas paas na hon par mere ghar mein kya chal raha hai, mujhe sab pata hota hai.

Pankaj and Purvi's eyes meet with floor.

Pankaj: Main chalta hon, late ho raha hon.

He tries to take stop but is stopped when Mrs Breganza speaks.

Mrs B: Tum aise nahi jaa sakte, dear. Pehle tradition pura karo.

He looks at her puzzled.

Pankaj: Tradition?

Mrs B: Tum dono ka jhgara jis wajah se shuru howa, usko khatam karo. Dekho toh, tum dono.. jahan se sab shuru howa, tum dono phir wahin akar ruk gaye.

It takes them a moment to process what Mrs B was saying and why she was grinning so much. Looking up they both get amazed as mistletoe is hanging just above their heads. 'Damn... this mistletoe,' Pankaj is amazed and angry too and Purvi is speechless, not believing her luck. This mistletoe which created havoc, she is standing under it, once again and with him! 'Damn you, Mistletoe,' she angrily stares at it.

Mrs B: ab dekh kya rahe ho dono, kiss karo?

Pankaj: What?

Mrs B: Kiss.

Pankaj: Mujhe jana hai.

Mrs B: No young man, tum yahan se aise nahi jaoge.

Pankaj: Main aapk sentiments samajhta hon Mrs Breganza, lekin... kuch baatein hoti hain jo dil ko aise lagti hain ke phir nahi bhooltein.

Purvi feels hurt with this statement.

Mrs B: Main kuch nahi jaanti, you will have to kiss her.

Purvi: Mrs Breganza aap...

Mrs B: Say, sorry to him. Now!

Purvi: I am truly sorry for hurting you, Pankaj.

Pankaj doesn't need to look at her to see she is genuinely sorry but tonight, something else has happened, this incident triggered something inside him; liking a ticking bomb and he does not want that exploding here. He will forgive her for this too and others too, but right now he just needs to leave from here, go as far as possible from her gaze. Or else he fears, his feelings will surface which is not good. So without a second thought, he closes the gap between them and presses his lips lightly on her cheeks. Purvi is shocked when she feels his lips on her cheeks, holding her breathe she closes her eyes. But it is over before she can enjoy it properly, he moves away too quickly. It feels like it was almost moment, did not even happen. His gaze meets her just for a moment, where she sees no anger, no rage, but something else; before she could analyse he turns his gaze away. Bidding good night and wishing Mrs Breganza 'Merry Christmas' he leaves from there. As he walks past her, she hears a gentle whisper. 'Thank you. I'll be fine.' And she stands there astonished and paralyzed.

* * *

My OTP! :') Though I am very ashamed for writing such a bad part. Sorry for confusing you all and boring you all to death. As far if you still wondering why Pankaj overreacted is because, for him, in the beginning that small moment seemed genuine, it gave him hope.. a little bit but it did. He knew he was standing under the Mistletoe with Purvi and he wanted to have his moment with her. Why it matters to him, well.. pretty obvious, isn't it? ;) Okkies, so next chapter will be posted soon. And yes, new editions have been introduced. :)But keep on guessing who will be in next chapter. While I hope and try to get my writing back on track, gosh this is so bad!


	6. Chapter Six

Hey guys.. how's all doing? *Tight hugs* I would like to thank each and everyone tonight for your wonderful support through your wonderful reviews, favorites, follows and just reading it. Thank you guests, PR, Abby, Ori, Mishti, Khushalijoshi, Uru, MM, Sara-Mussi, Suruchi, Mayra, Dayashree, Shrishti, kkkloveu and everyone else, who has been reading it (sorry if missed some names). Thank you all of you guys, I mean it. :') So far it's been amazing journey with some bitter-sweet moments and I am thankful for all of them. :) Just a small note to John: Hey bro, I will ship who I wanna ship. I will go down with my Pankaj-Purvi ship. :') Nuff said.

Now coming to this chapter, so sorry for the delay guys, been caught up in a lot of things. I did started this chapter soon I posted my last one, I started working on the characters in focus for this chapter but got delayed into finishing it and writing the introduction bit of it. Plus, I ended up writing my other CID OS 'Still Waters Run Deep' so I couldn't finish this one time. Now this chapter, let me just say the original idea for these two characters (Characters in Focus) was completely different to what I have end up here, but I like this idea too and am glad that I did this one than the other one. These two characters, gaahhh... I just knew it before I started this fic, that it has to be these two, it will be these two. :') Alright, enough of my rant, here's the next chapter. Enjoy everybody! :)

* * *

**Magic of M\\Chapter Six - Anushka & Nikhil**

Salunkhe gets very excited as he sees another friendly face at the party and rushes towards him.

Salunkhe: Ajatshastru! Finally, you came.

Salunkhe goes upto him and greets him.

Ajatshastru: Yes, Doc..

ACP P: Good to see you Ajatshastru.

Ajatshastru: Thank you for the invitation sir.

Ajatshastru smiles.

ACP P: That was all Nakul. By the way, did you bring Ishita with you?

Ajatshastru: No sir, she's partying with her friends tonight.

"Hello sir." ACP Pradyuman sees her walking in the room and gets really happy.

ACP P: Aditi!

He gets really happy to see her and so does Abhijeet, Rajat and Daya. They move towards her to greet her.

Abhijeet: So good to see you, Aditi.

Aditi: It's good to see all of you too, I missed you all.

Daya: Really Aditi? To me it feels you have forgotten about us since you have moved to CIDSB.

Aditi shakes her head immediately nervously and opens her mouth to speak but closes it soon when she hears another voice speak for him.

Ajatshaatru: That's not true Daya. She is with us but she does miss her old times and always talk about you lot. She misses all of you so much, especially you two, her brothers who are not along her side to tease her everyday.

Aditi goes in awe while others laugh and Daya hugs Aditi.

Ajastshastru: She was so excited for tonight, that she literally dragged us out to get here.

She smiles nervously.

Salunkhe: Us? Who else is here with you guys?

Nakul was about to climb the stairs when his eye move towards the door and he sees a figure lingering there.

Nakul: Who is there?

No one answers, so Nakul makes his way towards the door. He doesn't find anyone there but he does see a shadow. He steps out the door and takes another step outside.

"Booo!"

He jerks back as he hears a loud noise behind his back, causing him almost fall. Then he hears a laugh, followed by a laughter fit, he turns around and comes face to face with her. Seeing her in front of him, he freezes, unable to believe she is standing in front of him. Soon the shock changes into happiness and he moves towards to touch her face.

Nakul: Iqra.

He slowly whispers and she nods her head.

Nakul: You are.. really here?

Iqra: Hello Nakul.

She smiles widely seeing him so stunned and happy. He shakes his head and then pulls her into a tight hug.

Nakul: I missed you so much!

Iqra: Me too.

She whispers into his ear as she hugs him back.

Nakul: When did you got back?

Iqra: Few hours ago.

He pulls away from hug and looks at her confused.

Nakul: And still, you are here?

Iqra: Wanted to scare you.

He grins before taking her hand into his making their way in the house. Meanwhile Purvi enters in the room where Nikhil is waiting for her.

Nikhil: Where is Pankaj?

Purvi: He left, he's gone home.

She replies disappointed and Nikhil feels gets upset hearing it.

Nikhil feels somewhat out of place right now. With 4 more guests and Pankaj leaving like this, he suddenly finds himself not in party mood anymore. He decides to take a walk. He wanted to be in a corner of house where no one was in that moment so goes and stands by the staircase near the entrance. His eyes move towards the ceiling until it catches his eyes - mistletoe. It's such a small thing but it has created a lot of havoc tonight for sure; small but very affective.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

His thoughts are interrupted by her voice.

Nikhil: Yes.

He speaks without turning, focusing still on mistletoe.

"We took it far."

He turns to look at her and smiles, but there is something else in his smile which she cannot place.

Nikhil: Nope, not at all.

His answer makes her startled for sure in nothing else.

"He left, angrily. He will kill you."

Nikhil: He's not my best friend but my brother. I know Pankaj more than any of you know. I know why he is angry and trust me, he will be fine. He will not kill me.

He replies with directing a wink at her. She is surprised for a second but then doesn't say anything. He takes a step up on stair before he sits down on one of the higher stair.

"Not in mood to join the gang?"

Nikhil: I will, I just... few minutes.

"Mind if I join you?"

Her question has caught him off guard, why is she interested in sitting with him, when she can be having fun?

Nikhil: Sure.

She sits next to him on the same stair, he blink in surprise to see a very little space between them. They both sit there without uttering another word to each other for sometime, until Nikhil decides to break the silence.

Nikhil: Not in party mood, Anushka?

Startled by his voice she looks at him before shakes her head. Once again they fall quiet which is next broken by her laugh, he turns to look at her.

Anushka: You are something, you know that?

He doesn't get what she means.

Nikhil: No, actually... I don't. Wait.. what you mean?

Anushka: Particularly slow tonight?

Nikhil: Hmm.. must be alcohol.

Anushka: Seriously,_ that's_ your excuse?

Nikhil: What should have been my excuse then?

He is beginning to enjoy this. Anushka is always been a different case for him. Purvi, Shreya, Muskaan, Tasha on one side while Anushka is whole different story. There are different shades to her, no.. layers to her, she never cease to surprise him. When he joined the CID he was most ignored and most criticized by her. Yes, indeed her, she never liked him for some reason. Then one day, out of the blue she decided to give him a chance too, she cut down on her judging eyes for sure. Over the time they became... friends. 'Friends? Is it the correct word?' He still don't know. The air between them has always been strange, they are opposite and they don't interact as much yet they would find themselves near each other always in time of need. There was a time where Nikhil was suspected by some of his team and that was first time when she truly stunned him by believing in him. Yet, they hardly interacted with each other; they don't bother or it's not needed he doesn't know but somehow the communication has been less, very less. But today has been exception, she has actually spent most of her time today hanging out with him or the gang but surely with him. The amount of talking occurred between them today is the maximum excluding the case discussions and just now when she joined him here on stairs left him startled yet feeling good.

Anushka: What?

Her voice breaks the chain of his thoughts, coming out of his thoughts he looks at her clueless.

Nikhil: What?

Anushka: You asked me a question and then slipped away in your own land.

Nikhil: Sorry, I was just... thinking.

He replies sheepishly.

Anushka: I noticed.

Trying to remember the original conversation, he speaks again.

Nikhil: You said, I am something. what were you referring to?

She blinks for a second, she had forgot about it too.

Anushka: I never thought you would actually sing in front of ACP sir and that too a romantic song.

He chuckles at the memory and nods his head.

Anushka: I didn't thought you had what it takes to do that.

He somewhat feels bad with her comment and she does see it.

Anushka: But of course you did surprise me. That was fun!

Nikhil: Fun? Watch me getting almost killed by the arrows shooting from his eyes?

She laughs and nods.

Anushka: Surely fun for me.

He nods in agreement, bringing his hands forward he intertwines his fingers and look down.

Nikhil: You've always been very critical about me.

She fails to see the look on his face when he says this as his head is down but she did not fail to notice the accusing tone. She does not reply immediately.

Anushka: I know I have been.

He doesn't ask her but can clearly hear the question he has not asked but she does not reply to it. She wouldn't, if he needs it, he will have to say it. Silence, once again but he accepts it without anymore questions or accusations; this is good enough.

Anushka: You keep staring at mistletoe every now and then. Why?

She asks him a question which leaves him stunned for a second at the fact how quickly she can change the topic. Meeting with her eyes he smiles before his gaze moves towards the mistletoe and his smile turns into smirk.

Nikhil: Was thinking about it. It's such a small plant yet it holds such a power; it caused so much of drama and emotions today. The power of it, the belief people have over such a tiny plant it's scary. Two must kiss under a mistletoe! No questions asked, no arguments... you have to do it. And if not, there are bad things which will happen.

He laughs at his own sentence.

Nikhil: And people do it even if they do not believe in it. Some for fun and some find it a way of expressing their hidden feelings and they try their hard to find an opportunity to be under it with the person they want to be with.

Anuksha: And you say it's a bad thing because?

Nikhil: It's not a bad thing, but I just don't see the spark. I don't see what the whole noise is about.

Anushka: Hmm..

Nikhil: Hmm?

Anushka: Yep, I agree with you.

Stunned, he looks at her.

Nikhil: You do?

He cannot believe it for some reason.

Anushka: Yea, I don't see the the hype either. It's just a plant and it's a kiss. You kiss under it, or you kiss anywhere, it shouldn't make it less special or more hyped.

She speaks with some doubt in her mind. Suddenly, she looks directly at him.

Anushka: Then why did you gave Purvi this dare?

'Busted?' First thought comes to his mind when he hears her question.

Nikhil: The idea doesn't warm me up, doesn't mean it wouldn't warm others up.

He smirks. Something about this sentence or the way he said it is not right.

Anushka: You dared her to kiss the first person who enters and it could have been anyone but look.. it was Pankaj. What are the odds.

She thinks to herself.

Nikhil: I know right!

He smirks and huffs and rolls his eyes. Now that makes her even more suspicious.

Anushka: Unless.

She studies him closely as he avoids her gaze.

Anushka: You knew.

She whispers.

Anushka: You knew all along! It was not a dare at all, it was your plan to get Pankaj and Purvi kissed.

He was not at all surprised she put the pieces of puzzle together but he surely amazed at how long it took her to figure it out.

Nikhil: Give girl a prize, she figured all out by herself.

Anushka: Why did you do that?

Nikhil: Why wouldn't I do that?

She still didn't get it or she is pretending, he don't know. Nevertheless, he elaborates for her in one sentence.

Nikhil: I just thought, being a good friend, which I am, to give them a push in right direction.

Anshuka: Or rather a push to her in right direction, right?

Nikhil nods.

Anushka: You do know realize Pankaj has another reason to _kill_ you.

Nikhil: Yet, he _wouldn't_.

He points out to her and she just shakes her head but could not contain her smile.

Anushka: You are cleverer than I give you credit for.

Nikhil: As I said, you are very critical about me.

Anshuka: Yep.

She responses with emphasis on 'p', earning his smile. 'He doesn't mind?' A thought crosses her mind.

Nikhil: Epic fail!

He laughs as he remembers what happened with the whole dare.

Anushka: You tried.

Nikhil: See? I don't get the hype of this thing. It's just... what is it?

Anushka: Well, one gotta try to know what it is. You ever tried before?

He blinks several times in surprise. He opens his mouth and closes it again.

Nikhil: No...

Anshuka: Me neither.

Slowly he breaks into a smile while her eyes sparkle as they both hit with a thought. It is him who looks at her first and notices the mischievous smile on her face before she turns her gaze towards her and he sees a glimpse of a sparkle in her eye.

Nikhil: Why not try it?

Anushka: Let's try it.

They both speak at same time and same thing but his sounded like a question while her was more of 'let's do it' attitude. He looks at her closely to find any trails of joking or being this a trick but none, she is serious.

Nikhil: Ok then, let's try before one of us change the mind.

Anushka: I agree.

They both stand up from the stair and move towards the entrance, to stand under the mistletoe. Carefully observing to see any signs of any third person, he goes to stand under the mistletoe, seconds later joined by Anushka. As they face each other, they start to feel uncomfortable. 'Is it really a good idea?' He wonders.

Nikhil: Can't believe I am doing this.

He mutters under his breath.

Anushka: What?

Nikhil: Nothing I...

Anushka: Having second thoughts?

Nikhil: You having second thoughts?

Anushka: After few more seconds with standing like this? Yes.

Nikhil let's his hand go through his hair. Taking a deep breath he steps closer and cups her face in his hands. She feels shivers when he touches her, but she shows no reaction to it in front of him but taking a cue she steps closer to him. He doesn't make a move, nor does she but she waits for him. 'Will he do... ' her thoughts are disrupted abruptly when his lips come collides with hers. It takes her a milisecond to realize he was kissing her and with this realization her eyes close down like shutter and she responds back to his kiss. She tilts her face a little to let him kiss her better and he does the same. Her hands move up and one hand rests on his hand which is resting on her cheek, while the other hand grabs his shirt collar into a tight grip as they deepen the kiss. 'No, no they should sto...' his thoughts stop right there as the kiss deepens, forgetting the 'right thing to do and end it' he gives in and let this moment go for as long as it can.

"Oh my God."

Sadly, the moment is cut short when they are rudely interrupted. Both quickly break apart allowing them to move little away from each other. They look up while trying to catch their breathe and come face to face with Aditi. Both of their face color goes pink, when they see her her mouth open in shock.

Aditi: Were you two just...?

Nikhil opens his mouth to say something but stops in middle when Aditi shakes her head.

Aditi: you know what, I don't...

Anushka: It was mistletoe.

Anushka replies as soon she finds her voice back. Puzzled look on Aditi makes Anushka point towards the ceiling. When Aditi looks up she finds the mistletoe hanging up in the air. Her shock wears down a little but does not go away.

Aditi: Oh.

Anushka: Yes.

Nikhil: Ok let's just... forget about it.

Anushka: Good idea.

She speaks immediately nodding her head more than it's required.

Nikhil: Yes, good idea.

Aditi: It was your idea.

Nikhil: Ar.. yes.

Anushka: Oookk... I need to.

Anushka practically makes a run to go up without looking at Aditi.

Nikhil: Me too.

He rushes to opposite direction seconds later while Aditi stands there amazed with picture of Anushka and Nikhil practically making out in front of her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now the next chapter is one of the requested chapter but I am not going to say which request, so keep on guessing guys. ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey guys, how's all doing? *Hugs* I am really sorry for such a delay in update, this is because I had a busy week and had gotten ill too in past few days. I had started the chapter as soon as I finished last one but hadn't finished it. Thank you everyone for your amazing, wonderful reviews, they have been energy booster. 3 Before we carry on, let me just let you all know that only 2 more chapters are remaining now - One requested one and the other is final one. :)

This chapter is my first of two requests, this chapter focuses on the characters/pairing requested by PR. :) PR - I apologize in advance for wrecking your ship. :( I tried but I am really sorry, for ruining it. I tried to keep it subtle and somewhat real, I don't know... I am not satisfied with it. :/

Still I hope you all enjoy it. :)

**P.S. I haven't proof read it, so forgive any inconsistencies and spelling mistakes and also very sorry for English and Hindi dialogues inconsistency in chapters. :( Will try to maintain consistency in remaining 2 chapters. And those who asked: Anushka is Kavita Kaushik, Aditi is Smita Bhansal and Ajatshastru is Anup Soni.  
**

* * *

**Magic of M \\Chapter Seven - Aditi & Ajatshastru**

"Look who is here." Nakul's chirpy voice gains everyone's attention in the room. He steps to side and behind him, Iqra is standing, very a light blue gown dress. ACP Pradyuman immediately breaks into a smile seeing her there.

ACP: You came?

Iqra: I had to.

ACP Pradyuman comes near her and hugs her.

ACP: How are you doing?

Iqra: I am doing good, how are you doing?

He pulls apart from hug.

ACP: Absolutely great. Good thing you came, now finally Nakul can behave.

Iqra: I've heard some of the horror stories.

Nakul: Hey, guys... I am standing right here.

Everyone in the room laughs when Nakul pretends to be hurt. Iqra then meets with the rest of team but soon she notices him she tries her best to ignore him.

Iqra: Where is Mrs Breganza, I have to meet her.

Nakul and ACP nod, then Nakul takes her to Mrs Breganza.

It's been few minutes since Aditi has walked on Nikhil and Anushka who were so engrossed in kiss they hardly noticed her. 'Kiss' the memory she is violently trying to get out of her memory but failing miserably.

"Aditi?" Someone calls her but the voice does not reach her ears because she is too lost in her thoughts. "Aditi?" The voice meets with nothing but silence. A soft touch of a palm on her shoulder jerks her out of her thoughts and leaves her startled. Quickly she spins around and comes face to face with the one person she least wanted to face with that kiss memory still roaming around her mind. 'They kissed.' Her body reacts to this realization once again as her cheeks go red and she feels her ear burning further when she sees his eyes boring at her.

"What's wrong?"

Aditi: Aj.. Si..r.

She manages to utter.

Ajatshastru: You alright, Aditi?

She blinks several time.

Ajatshastru: Aditi?

Aditi: Sir.. I am.. good.. fine. I am alright, of course.

Ajatshatru does not look convinced.

Ajatshastru: What are you doing here? What were you looking at?

He looks at the entrance door, trying to see what Aditi was staring it.

Aditi: Nothing sir, absolutely nothing. I was just looking for... Iqra.

She tries hard not to sound nervous. Before he gets the chance to ask her anything else, she quickly replies without looking.

Aditi: I think she's in there. I mean, with ACP Pradyuman and others.

Ajatshastru: So, let's go then.

As replies as he starts to make his way towards the inner room. She blinks in surprise.

Aditi: Where?

He stops his track there and turn towards her.

Ajatshastru: Inside, where others are.

Aditi: Of course.

Aditi slaps her forehead at her idiocy and walks up to him, when she reaches to where he is standing she does not stop but walks past him while he stays put for a moment. He takes a deep breath and then walks behind her.

Iqra: Mrs Breganza. Merry Christmas.

Iqra tightly hugs Mrs Breganza and greets her cheerily and Mrs Breganza respond with same cheerful.

Mrs B: Merry Christmas, my dear.

Iqra hands Mrs Breganza her Christmas present, neatly wrapped in Christmas wrapping and she happily accepts and thanks Iqra. They stand there and talk for some time as Iqra explains how she reached India few hours ago and how was here flight. Iqra's response to her flight journey was 'eventful' which made Nakul raise his eye brow in curiosity but he doesn't say anything. Tarika had just left the party as she called it an early night; Abhijeet offered a drop off but she turned it down gently assuring she will manage. Soon after they all eat the dinner. The dinner passes quickly but with a lot of conversations take place over the dinner table followed by some teasing session. After the dinner, Nakul and Iqra make the party more lively with karaoke singing but only songs were kept related to Christmas only while everyone were having fun at karaoke, Nikhil tried his best to avoid it due to his earlier singing stunt in front of ACP Pradyuman but Nakul did not let him get away with it so easily. Nakul and Iqra made sure that everyone takes part in this game.

Ajatsharu's eyes would automatically moves towards her every now and then watching her every move. Seeing her so happy made his heart swell in happiness to. Aditi is absolutely having fun with her old team, just like old times, after joining CIDSB there were hardly times when she had time to spend with everyone like this. As the Karaoke proceed, Ajatshastru found himself sliding away from the crowd and slowly he finds himself in the quiet corner of the room, away from everyone's eye but his gaze on everyone. He likes observing so leaning against the wall he simply observes everyone and her.

"Aap yahan kyun kharay hain?" A voice barely above whisper in the room of loud music somehow manages to startle him and his body muscles tenses at the familiar voice. Without turning his head completely, he moves his gaze at her she is standing next to him leaning slightly against the wall.

Ajat: Aditi, tum kab ayi? Mujhe laga tum game mein involve thi. Maine notice hi nahi kiya.

He sounds amazed at himself how he missed her sneaking upon him on the other hand she grins at her achievement.

Aditi: Aur maine aapko sabse dorr, alag, aik konay mein notice kar liya.

His eye brow raises at her sentence, indicating his surprise clearly. His head turns towards her automatically as he briefly sets his eyes on her but quickly move them away too.

Aditi: Aap surprised hogaye, Kyun?

Fighting hard not to look at her again, he takes a deep breath.

Ajat: Kuch nahi bas aise hi.

Aditi: Par aap itni dorr kyun kharey hain, aeye na.

Before he could reply, she slaps her forehead and he looks at her amused and she looks just in time at him to catch him staring at her.

Aditi: Sorry, main bhool gayi thi, aapko crowded places itni pasand nahi hain na.

The shock clearly is visible on his face, his mouth slightly opens and his eyes go wide. Aditi notices every muscle movement of his as she is standing dangerously close to him but she dares not to react but his reaction has surely made her confuse.

Ajat: Tumhe kaise pata?

'Oh', her confused mind finds peace when he speaks trying to maintain his calmness.

Aditi: Yeh kaisa sawaal hai sir, mujhe kaise pata. Mujhe kyun nahi pata hoga... itne time se aapke saath hon, itna toh aapko... jaan hi gayi hon.

For some reason her voice ends up in whisper at the last sentence which does not go unheard by him.

Aditi: Aapko itni hairaani kyun hoyi?

Ajat: Kyunki kabhi kisi aur ne nahi yeh notice nahi kya.

Aditi: Toh mera kasoor hai ke maine notice kiya?

She questions him accusingly, he turns to her and notices how her smile has turned upside down.

Ajat: Nahi nahi, mera woh matlab nahi tha. It's just ke mujhe nahi laga ke kabhi koi notice karta hoga.

Her smile returns and she releases the breath she had been holding on. She goes quiet after this and so does he, they stand there and watching everyone still engrossed with Karaoke and now Salunkhe is taking the mic and Ajat notices ACP Pradyuman covering his ears already and a laughter escapes Ajatshastru's mouth and he quickly suppresses it.

Aditi: Thank you.

Ajat: For what?

Clearly he doesn't get the message or he has missed her sentence before it.

Ajat: For what?

He repeats without tearing his eyes from the Karaoke stage.

Aditi: Wahan par Daya sir ke samne mujhe defend karne ke liye. I mean, main kudh jawab de deti but aapne jo kaha, uske liye thank you.

While his eyes were still on stage but all of other senses, especially his hearing were with her. Without looking he felt her eyes on him, digging holes on his neck, shift on her posture slightly but her voice remained very firm. Finally tearing himself away from the wall, he stands in front of her still with very little space between them but maintaining decent distance. His sudden appearance right in front of her startles her a little but a smile on his face calms her down slightly though her heart is racing at not at normal rate. She prays that he doesn't notices that!

Ajat: Esme thank you ki kya baat hai, maine jo kaha woh sach kaha.

Her expressions slightly, was that hurt, discomfort? He could not make out because it vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving him slightly off the edge.

Ajat: I mean, maine socha Daya mujhse sunega toh...

Aditi: I _wouldn't_ lie either. He _does_ believe me.

Has he heard it wrong?

Ajat: What?

'Is she seriously going...', he shakes his head.

Ajat: No, no... tum jo samajh rahi ho mera woh matlab nahi hai. Hargiz nahi!

He feels the strong urge to depend himself in front of her, 'why' is the question raising in a part of his mind which he hushes down because right now he feels the priority to talk to her.

Aditi: You are right... aapka woh matlab nahi tha.

He releases the breath he was holding and smiles.

Aditi: Aap woh Daya sir ko nahi, balke mujhe suna rahe thay.

No accusation, no question... nothing but a firm statement from her side. No hurt, no pain, no taunt... she is standing firmly and her expressions are as normal as were before but her statement leaves Ajatshatru in a discomfort state. Why is she doing this to him? Is it on purpose or her simplicity?

Ajat: Suna raha tha?

Disbelieve with hint of irritation.

Aditi: Aapko aisa kyun lagta hai ke main CIDSB mein khush nahi hon?

The color of his face fades as his eyes meets with ground at the realization that she had caught him. He wants to deny it as soon as he hears it but his voice deceives him at the last moment, hence he stays quiet.

Aditi: Aap bhalaye hi Daya sir ko yeh bata rahe thay ke meri life mein un logon ki kiya importance hain, par woh sirf Daya sir ke liye tha, woh mera dil nahi maan raha. Aapko aaj bhi yehi lagta hai ke main CID ko itna miss karti hon ke waapis jana chahongi agar muaqa mila toh. Haina?

He lifts his gaze but does not meets with her and yet he remains silent.

Aditi: Haina?

She repeats herself indicating him that she needs the answer to it but she meets with silence once again. He can feel her eyes on him which are making him uncomfortable. Finally he looks up to meet with her eyes.

Ajat: Aditi...

Aditi tears her gaze away from him and moves past him to look at everyone else, at them - her other family.

Aditi: I do miss them, a lot. Main khush nahi thi itni jab mera transfer howa kyunki main emotionally ready nahi thi, kyunki yeh sirf team nahi balke meri family hai. Abhijeet sir, Daya sir, ACP Pradyuman... yeh sab meri family hain. Of course, mujhe dukh howa tha par main aik CID officer hon aur changes ko adapt karna bohut ache se ata hai. Jahan dukh tha wahan excitement bhi thi new experiences, new challenges ki aur khushi thi naye logon se milne ki.

She moves her gaze back at him and she smiles as she looks at him and she can see his muscles relaxing now.

Aditi: CID agar meri family hai toh CIDSB mera ghar hai.

He looks at her and for the first time she lowers her gaze missing his lips turn into curve.

Aditi: Aapko mera miss karna dikhayi deta hai, lekin yeh kabhi nahi dikha ke maine kabhi bhi yeh nahi kaha ke main CIDSB mein khush nahi hon, mujhe kabhi yeh nahi kehna ka mauqa diya ke mujhe waapis jana hai. Kabhi nahi!

She closes her eyes not wanting to see his expressions right now because with the courage she is opening her heart in front of him who is also her ACP, she feels she will lose it. He feels the urge to touch her and his hand moves towards her but stops just above her right shoulder; it lingers there for some time as he tries to decide whether to place his hand there or not. But as soon he feels the slightest move in her posture he moves his hand away from there.

Aditi: I love it here. Aap sabke saath kaam karna acha lagta hai. CIDSB ki team bhi aik family ke jaisi hai aur es family ko aapne bohut ache se bandh ke rakha hai.

He gasps, she finally opens her eyes and looks at him. He is astonished, amazed but he is almost smiling, while trying to process.

Ajat: Aditi...

Before he can continue he is interrupted by his phone, which is vibrating rather loudly in his jacket's pocket. Looking rather embarrassed he takes out his phone in order to decline the call but when he sees the 'Ishita' name flashing on screen, he couldn't press decline.

Ajat: I am sorry, I have to take this.

Aditi: Please.

She smiles at him before he walks out of the room to take the phone. Just as the few moments pass, she feels her name is being called. She looks ahead and sees Iqra calling her.

Iqra: It's your turn!

She literally screams across the room in process making Nakul almost fall back with her sudden shout. Before Aditi can protest Abhijeet and Daya drags her to the Karaoke stage. When Ajatshastru comes back in the room he finds her on the stage, doing Karaoke. He stands by the door and watches her doing Karaoke, before he goes up to ACP Pradyuman and whispers something to him and then he walks out of the room. Aditi watches this and wraps up her karaoke turn quickly before she goes after him. He is about to step out the house when he hears her call him.

Aditi: You are leaving?

He turns around and comes face to face with her, he was hoping to see her before he leaves but he didn't wanted to get her out of her karaoke.

Ajat: Haan woh Ishita ka phone aya tha, she wants to go home. I have to go and pick her up.

Aditi: Oh.

Ajatshatru takes a step closer to her; taking a deep breath he speaks.

Ajat: About earlier...

Aditi: It's ok, aapko jana chahiye, Ishita wait kar rahi hogi.

She cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. But he is determined; feeling bold he gently takes her hand into his. His action shocks her causing her almost jump. She looks at him then at their hands but does not dare to move her hand away.

Ajat: Aditi... maine tumhe jaane anjaane mein hurt kiya uske liye I am very sorry, mera woh matlab kabhi nahi tha. Tum theek thi, maine shayad wohi dekha jo main dekhna chah raha tha, jo meri soch mein tha. Aditi main...

He takes a deep breath and he gaze moves to floor.

Ajat: Mere liye CIDSB meri family hai aur main kabhi bhi nahi chahta ke koi bhi, koi bhi es family mein koi bhi mann mar kar rahe. Shayad mujhe tumhari taraf se yeh aisa es liye laga kyunki main jaanta tha ke tum transfer se khush nahi thi.

Aditi: Maine kabhi bhi mann mar kar koi pal CIDSB mein nahi guzara, kabhi nahi.

Her eyes and the sincerity in her voice are enough to prove to Ajatshastru that his fears, his doubts are wrong and he is feeling very thankful for that and foolish at the same time for having them.

Aditi: Aap bohut hi ache hain.

These words roll out of her tongue before she could realize it, she is shocked at her outburst but when she sees the smile on his face, his eyes lighting up and his grip on her hand relaxing, she doesn't regret it.

Ajat: Thank you, Aditi.

He whispers to her as he gently brings her hand to his lips and leaves a gentle, a ghostly kiss. It was so light, that if she hadn't had seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't know if it ever happened or it was her mind playing games with her. She responds to him with a smile, letting go of her hand he looks at her one final time before he turns and leaves.

* * *

Well.. I hope it was readable. :')


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey guys, hope you all are well. So sorry for such a late update, took me ages to write this one up. **This is a request chapter by Mishti - yep honey, your request - Rajat/Iqra. :)For those who don't know Rajat and Iqra whom Mishti requested are from my other CID fanfiction - Roads Untraveled. Where I had written a connection between the two. While Rajat is indeed Vikas Kumar, Iqra is not only OC character but also real life character. Iqra is me.. not only name but the whole character is based on me. :') If you are confused read 'Roads Untraveled' then you will know. :)**

Coming to chapter, I am absolutely sorry for this crappy chapter but I just couldn't get this done. :( Unfortunately, the idea I had for this chapter, for Rajat/Iqra on last moment it didn't work out so I ended up with this crappy mess. :/ I have no words for this chapter, it's just way too below my average writing. I am sorry honey but I tried.

**Also this is a pre-finale chapter, next chapter is a last chapter of this series. Also who haven't read it I have also written an OS on Freddy/Manisha/OC called 'Christmas Memories' recently. :)  
**

P.S. Haven't proof read it so for apologize for typos.

* * *

**Chapter Eight \\Magic of M - Rajat & Iqra**

When Iqra enters in Kitchen to get dessert sorted, Nakul follows her there. He and Iqra are standing in Kitchen, doing some catching up with each other.

Nakul: So, how's N&M doing?

Nakul is referring to her sisters of course, but his way of addressing them makes her chuckle.

Iqra: You do know if one of them hears you say this once again, they will strangle you.

Nakul: I can handle them.

She raises her eye brow.

Iqra: They are fine.

She looks away.

Iqra: Bit angry as I left earlier than decided.

Nakul: About that...

Iqra: Don't.

Nakul: Come on.

Iqra: So what, I came early, no biggie.

Nakul: Usually it is "biggie".

He air quotes her.

Iqra: Help me with the cake.

They make slices of black forest double layered cake before they can serve everyone. Upon entering the kitchen Rajat's eyes fall on them, both standing close to each other, very close in fact as they are whispering to each other something which he could think was surely interesting because she had a sly look on her face before she chuckles. He clears his throat to gain their attention, well surely not hers; seeing him there Nakul takes few steps away from her but she does not turn to look at him but continues to do her task.

Nakul: You need something?

Rajat: Nakul, ACP is calling you.

Nakul: Oh. I'll be right back.

He speaks to her reassuringly before heading out and she nods. While she notices a foot steps heading towards her she still does not turn to look, but slightly moves towards the sink to clean the knife and spoon. She senses his presence but isn't startled until he is standing just a step behind her. His hand moves forward in which he is holding 3 glasses, he neatly puts them in the sink. All of sudden feeling trapped between the sink and him she doesn't realise when her fingers presses against knife until she feels a sudden pain. She quickly closes her fingers against the knife, gripping it without showing any reactions of pain. As soon his task is over, he instantly takes few steps back altogether before turning and walking away. No word, no interaction at all but still the temperature of kitchen had suddenly dropped as she feels chilly. Their cold war seems to have starting to affect the room's temperature too; everyone in this house if not know all but one thing they all know is that Iqra and Rajat share nothing but a cold war. Though it wasn't like this always until 6 months ago Rajat and Iqra were investigating a case together as it involved both CID and CIDSB so Rajat and Iqra were leading this case that was the first time they both had met each other and surely turned out to be the last time they worked together. No one knows exactly what has happened but they do know something huge had happened because after that both had refused to work with each other. As soon the case was over they had turned their back on each other and never bothered to look or acknowledge each other.

Nakul: Shit! Your finger is bleeding!

She jumps at his voice, coming out of her trance she notices red liquid was flowing from one of her fingers. He quickly snatches the knife from her hands before he turns to look for first aid kit. She simply put her finger under water and let the blood flow with water before she presses against the wound.

Iqra: It's nothing, don't worry.

Obviously she is unheard because moments later Nakul is in front of her with plaster on her hand. He removes the packaging on plaster before handing it to her; she wraps it around her wound neatly before turning the tap off.

Iqra: What?

She couldn't help herself from asking when she feels his angry look on her.

Nakul: Seriously, what's up with you two?

Iqra: Let it go.

Nakul: Let it go? After what just happened?

Iqra: Let it go.

Nakul: What is it?

Iqra: Let. It. Go.

With this she walks away from him, as she makes it to the door she hears his voice.

Nakul: It's time to let it go, life is too short for such grudges. I don't know what happened but I do know it's Christmas tonight and I do know, this isn't you and I am telling you to let it go.

He walks up to her, stands in front of her blocking her way to leave.

Nakul: I know you and I know him too. But I know you better and this...

He motions his fingers towards her.

Nakul: Is not you. This cold and this much ignorant is just not you. Damn, I left for a minute and Kitchen's temperature goes down like anything. You two are the last people I thought to be the ones holding grudges and being this cold.

Iqra: Please stop comparing us. We are nothing alike!

That comes out louder than intended.

Nakul: Breaking news Iqs, you both are very much alike.

She mocks him, almost as she laughs.

Iqra: Obviously then you haven't known me.

Nakul: Try spending 10 minutes with him, without this cold war you will know just how obviously wrong and oblivious you both are!

Iqra: Yea, right (!)

Nakul: Please, just... give it a try. Just end this, if he's not going to, you be the bigger person and end it. Please!

And she walks out from there leaving Nakul who just shakes his head. Rajat steps outside to get some fresh air he gets a phone call, it's from his sister - Gayatri. He gets very happy to get call from here, he gets busy talking to her.

Rajat: I miss you Gayatri, please come back soon.

Gayatri: Don't worry, I will be back soon. And don't lie, you don't miss me, where do you have time to miss me anyways when you are always busy with you work?

He laughs out loud.

Rajat: That's not true and you know that.

Gayatri: Baba kaise hain?

Rajat: Theek hain, tumhe yaad kar rahe thay. Ab aa bhi jao.

Gayatri: Ajayongi. Acha, have to go. Take care.

Rajat: Yep, Gayatri, miss you.

Gayatri: Miss you too. Bye.

Rajat: Bye.

He hangs up and smiles to himself as he stares at his screen's wallpaper which has the picture of him, his father and his older sister Gayatri. Gayatri is not his real sister but she is no less than real, she is a journalist who is covering a story for which is in Nepal right now. He is feeling really happy right now, since Iqra's entrance in party he was feeling bit uneasy which caused him to almost leave the party but he stayed. Seeing her again reminds him of his first and last encounter with her, the case and what happened which brought his mood down but now speaking with Gayatri he feels back to normal and happy, with same happiness he turns to go inside but his smile vanishes from his face because upon turning he comes face to face with her. The one person who he had successfully managed to ignore except in the kitchen. 'Why is she here?' The thought immediately comes to his mind seeing her just at little distance from him, standing in front of her.

Iqra: Who is Gayatri?

He was making his way inside when his tracks stop right next to her as he hears the question. His head jerks towards her.

Rajat: I am sorry?

Iqra: I mean, 'miss you' and being emotional, it's so not you, right? I am the "emotional fool" here.

She air quotes him the 'emotional fool' part which ticks him off even more.

Rajat: Suno..

He is about to say something but stops right there, shaking his head he decides to walk away.

Iqra: Ab kya boleinge aap?

The change in tone makes him stop yet again, their eyes briefly meet with each other before she turns her gaze away.

Iqra: You know what, fine. Let's talk about it, right here, right now.

Rajat: About what?

Iqra: This.

She moves his hand in the space between them. She walks and sits on the step outside the entrance, taking this a sign Rajat too sits down next to her.

Iqra: Aaj es kissay ko yahin khatam kar dete hain.

After this everything goes very quiet though the noise from inside the house still can be heard but it doesn't fall into their ears. They sit there just like that, all quiet and thinking not making any move of going first. Finally Rajat decides to go first.

Rajat: Behan hai woh.

Iqra: Huh?

Her gaze turn towards him in confusion.

Rajat: Gayatri. Meri behan hai.

Iqra: Oh.

Rajat: Journalist hai, es waqt Nepal mein hai aik story coverage ke liye.

She nods her head but doesn't say anything. Suddenly she seems to be loss of words, here just sometime ago she decided to confront him about their cold war and it doesn't seem like a good idea but she is not going to back down, not now.

Rajat: You are not an emotional fool.

She lets out a laugh as she continues to stare at him.

Iqra: You are a confused man! Seriously, mujhe zindagi mein pehli bar kisi ne emotional fool kaha aur jisne yeh kaha woh aaj apni baat se hi palat raha hai. Interesting.

Rajat: Main baat se nahi palat raha.

She gives him pointed look.

Rajat: Maine...

His hand finds its way in his hair, he sighs. He finally looks at her in the eyes, right in her eyes which catches her off guard for a second. She tries to move her gaze but they feel glued with his; his gaze holds some power for sure which does not let her look away.

Rajat: Tumhari problem pata kya hai? Tum dimaag se pehle dil se kaam leti ho. Tumhara dil... yeh dil. Dil hai na... yeh humesha adhay aa hi jata hai.

By the end of sentence his voice was barely above whisper but she had manage to hear every single word. Somewhere in her heart she feels a wave of pain but she doesn't acknowledge it, finally she tear her gaze away and turns her head in other direction.

Iqra: Main emotional fool hi hon.

She whispers slowly.

Rajat: I am sorry, ok? I am sorry, mujhe nahi kehna chahiye tha yeh lekin...

Iqra: Lekin main stupid hon, emotional fool hi hon.

Rajat: Main jaanta hon ke sorry se kuch nahi hoga lekin...

He stops in middle when she turns to look at him, his heart skips a beat when he sees her cheeks getting wet due to tears which are slowly rolling down her cheek.

Iqra: Shayad aap theek keh rahe hain main dil se pehle aur dimaag se baad mein kaam leti hon. Lekin eski wajah se kabhi bhi mere kaam mein koi rukawat nahi ayi. Agar aisa hota toh ACP sir mujhe kabka fire kar chukay hote.

Rajat: Lekin us din aaya tha!

She is taken aback by his sudden outburst.

Rajat: You had withheld an important information.

Iqra: A guy committing adultery is not important information.

Rajat: Really?!

She looks away.

Rajat: Par jiske saath woh... woh larki bhi involved thi. Woh haath se nikal jaati, sirf es wajah se ke tumne yeh important baat ko important nahi samjha. Maana ke UK mein sab common hai es liye...

Iqra: Excuse me, _sir!_

She rudely interrupts him, he looks surprised at her tone.

Iqra: Mere hometown ko beech mein laane ki zarorat nahi hai. Aur aapko kya lagta hai ke main esi larki hon jiske liye yeh extra marital affairs koi bari baat nahi?

She laughs at the thought itself. Suddenly she stops and looks at him.

Iqra: Yeh gunaah hai aur yeh main nahi Allah bhi kehta hai. Aur FYI _SIR_... aapko itna hi shauk hai assumptions karne ka toh sorry to say yeh assumption wrong hai. Aapne dekha bhi lekin aap dekh nahi paye.

Her words leave him puzzled.

Iqra: Maine yeh information nahi batayi kyunki main kisi ka ghar nahi tohrna chahti thi. Usne jo bhi kiya ho par uski biwi, uske bacche jo itne umeed mein thay. Main kaise yeh bol deti ke...

She goes quiet after this, taking a moment.

Rajat: Tum mujhe toh bata sakti thi.

Iqra: Main emotional hon, Rajat _sir_, par main fool bilkul nahi hon. Main batana chahti thi, lekin baad mein wahan se nikalne ke baad. Lekin aapne mauqa hi nahi diya, aapko khud pata chal gaya aur...

Anger, he can taste it from her words. He looks down as she goes quiet again. Suddenly memories of past start to emerge in his eyes. If only things would have slightly different. Only if he had given her a chance to explain herself before he accused and got angry on her. He is not like this normally, he does not loose his cool, he does not up right accuses someone but she lied.

Rajat: You had looked me in the eye and you lied to me.

She gets shocked.

Iqra: Is this what this was about? I lied to you?

He tries to think of something to justify what he had said but suddenly his mind goes blank. He mentally kicks himself for saying without thinking but the words had just slipped from his tongue. Truth to be told, he did felt bad when she lied to him, no she looked him in the eye and she had lied. He never felt so stupid before, for believing her because their gaze met.

Iqra: I am sorry.

His head jerks towards her.

Rajat: What?

Iqra: I am sorry that I lied to you. But I had a reason.

Rajat: Haan.. tumhe uski wife ko jhooti umeed deni thi ke woh aaj bhi uska hai.

He speaks through his teeth and she knows he still doesn't get it.

Iqra: Haan. Agar mera jhoot aik ghar bacha sakta hai toh haan...

Rajat: Kab tak?

Iqra: Pata nahi... lekin us lame nahi. Aur tab toh bilkul nahi jab uske bacche bhi...

She looks at him as fresh tears well up in her eyes.

Iqra: I come from a broken family, I know the pain a kid goes through it. I just couldn't do this...

He is stunned to hear her confession, he didn't know that. The pain in her voice is so obvious now and it reminds of the time where she had tried to speak, to explain before he had shunned her down. That time too she had same pain in her voice which he had completely ignored.

Rajat: I am so..

Iqra: Don't be.

She speaks rather quickly but with firm voice.

Rajat: I didn't...

Iqra: It's alright.

She takes a moment before speaking again.

Iqra: Main itna chahti thi ke agar usay sach pata chalna hai toh woh uska husband kudh bataye aur shayad umeed thi ke woh shaks shayad ab apni family ki value kare aur jab laut aye... agar laut aye toh unka hokar aye. Aur agar us admi ko kuch hojata, hum usay na bacha paate toh kamsekam uski family usko es duniya se pyaar se hi ruksat karti, kamsekam uski family uski bewafai se anjaan rehti toh shayad thore sakoon mein hote.

He looks down embarrassingly. Indeed he had did not think of this, he was too busy trying to solve the case that he had not paid attention to the family who was waiting for a safe return of their man. She was not being emotional fool, she was protecting a family who was not at all fault, she was giving them hope.

Iqra: Sar par baap na ho toh zindagi kaisi hojati hai main jaanti hon. Baap agar duniya se uth jaaye toh ulaad talasi kar bhi leti hai lekin agar baap duniya mein hote howe aapke liye mar jaye toh ulaad kya kare?

She hiccups between her tears. He is feeling bad for making her cry, he feels rather foolish especially now when he doesn't know what to say to comfort her. So he follows his instincts and gently allow his hand crease her hairs, causing her almost jump.

Iqra: I am sorry, main kuch zayada hi jazbaati hogayi.

She quickly wipes her tears and tries to compose her, but his hand does not move from her hairs, not just yet.

Iqra: Jaanti hon es job mein emotions dangerous hote hain lekin agar sab log sirf practical honge toh kaise chalega. Haan us waqt main jaanti hon maine dil se faisla kiya aur wohi kiya... mere liye kisi ka ghar bachana zaroori tha. Jab maine un bachhon ki ankhon mein dekha toh bohut halki si umeed thi, main kaise us... jab ghar totta hai toh sabse zayada asar bachhon par hi parhta hai, unki saari zindagi bohut mushkil hojati hai, aur mental state bhi bohut different hojati hai. Shayad esi liye main bhi aisi hi hon... zayada emotional.

She mutters ther last sentence under her breath, it wasn't for him but more for herself but it didn't escape her ears.

Rajat: Tum..

Iqra: I am sorry, us case mein aapko meri wajah se itni problem hoyi uske liye. Aur aajke baad humare beech mein koi problem, koi coldness nahi hogi. I am sorry.

With this she gets up from the stair and starts to walk inside, leaving him shocked. It takes him several moments before he realises she is gone, he quickly follows her and stops her right as she enters inside by holding her arm and turning her around.

Rajat: Sab kuch bol diya lekin mujhe kuch kehne ka mauqa diya baigaar nahi jaa sakti tum. I am sorry. Ghalati meri thi, tum mauqa dena chahiya tha mujhe. I am really sorry. Kitne pagal hain na hum dono, itna waqt zaya kar diya bekaar ki taqraar mein jo kabhi na hoti agar aik pal thehar kar hum ne aik dosre ko sun liya hota.

His choice of words come as a surprise to her. He takes a step closer to her when he notices her face is still wet and tears are still dancing on her eyelids.

Rajat: Main ghalat tha, tum emotional fool nahi ho. Tum jaisi ho, bohut hi achi ho.

The words roll of his tongue so easily, without him thinking. She smiles through her tears.

Iqra: Thank you.

Their eyes meet and both of them smile. Then her gaze shifts and accidentally for a second it does moves up and she notices which causes her gasp. Puzzled, he follows her gaze which answers his question. Immediately she looks down when she realizes he has seen it too. Before anything else, she tries to move away by is unable to as she finds his hand still holding onto her arm, her gaze moves between his face and her arm. Rajat understands what she is saying but so does obey it but not before he does something else. Bringing his face down to her level, he gently presses his lips on her cheeks. He let his lips linger there for a moment longer before he pulls away to look at her.

Rajat: Friends?

Iqra: Friends.

She nods and they both break into a smile.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Last chapter is the final chapter... last chapter of this series.


	9. Chapter Nine

Hello guys, how is everyone doing? *Tight hugs* Firstly, I am so sorry for taking such a long time in updating this final installment of the story, this is because I've been a lot busy in past few weeks. But here, I have finally managed to finish the final chapter of this story, honestly this has been a great journey, I quite enjoyed writing it and your responses have been very appreciative and encouraging. Thank you so much everyone for your support and encouragement.

Now coming to this chapter, this is the finale of this story, the final chapter of Magic of M. Initially this chapter was supposed to be second chapter but then I re-arranged it because it seemed more fitting as the closing chapter. The initial idea in this chapter was also to include Nakul's kiss as well but as the writing of this chapter progressed it didn't seemed much fitting. This chapter is still somewhat connected deeply with Nakul but it seemed more appropriate like this. Though, for this chapter, I wouldn't say it is my best or worst... it's somewhere in middle. Also a warning beforehand it has slight m slash in it, so yes, if you don't like it.. fine. But I will NOT under any circumstances TOLERATE any hate/negativity over this chapter. You can't take it, not my problem, take is somewhere else, but not here. Lastly, I hope you all enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Magic of M| Final Chapter**

The house which had been screaming 'party' since the evening goes down a bit as the it goes past 10pm. It has gone a lot quieter and many guests have left now. The only remaining people are now: Nakul, ACP Pradyuman, Salunkhe, Abhijeet and Aditi along with Mrs Bregenza as all the others left slowly one by one. The remaining beings are sitting in living room excluding ACP. Salunkhe, Abhijeet and Aditi were having a fun with Mrs Bregenza as she shares some of her old Christmas memories.

He literally falls on the sofa and sinks in it as a sigh of relief is released from his mouth.

Salunkhe: Tired?

Nakul: Exhausted... but it was worth it.

Salunkhe releases a smile and nods his head. Before they could continue ACP Pradyuman comes and settle down next to Nakul, immediately Nakul lies down placing his head in his father's lap. He curls in further by bringing his legs into his chest as he pays attention to Mrs Bregenza. Pradyuman couldn't contain his smile when Nakul's head falls into his lap and like a reflect to this he finds his fingers in his dark hairs, creasing them gently. Everyone notices this but doesn't say anything because they all know how close bond this particular father-son share. But Salunkhe notices little more than that, he notices how Nakul's muscles relaxes at touch of his father; he notices the smile and twinkle in his friend's eyes. The comfort, the silent communication between father and son doesn't escape Salunkhe's eyes who can't help but to feel pleased for them and does feel a pang of envious at the sight because it reminds him that he doesn't have anyone this close to him or any relation like this. It just occurs to him now that he is not married, he does not have a companion nor he was lucky enough to be father ever as he remained single. Was it destiny or him feel being married to work or anything else he doesn't know why but he never got involved in family life. And sitting here right now, watching father-son showering love at each other, watching his friend - ACP - tough nut to crack, pampering his son like anything makes him happy but also makes him realize he can never have this thus, he wouldn't admit but he will always feel slightly envy of his dear friend, his best friend.

"Kya soch raha hai, Salunkhe?"

Pradyuman's voice breaks chain of his thoughts, Salunkhe looks up slightly embarrassed.

Salunkhe: Kuch nahi yaar bas aise hi...

Nakul: Apni ex-girlfriend ke baare mein soch rahe hain na? Missing her?

Nakul being cheeky doesn't always end up good, his comment earns him a snack on his arm by his father and a deadly glare by Forensic Doctor and some coughed laughs by remaining CID officer.

Pradyuman: Nakul!

Salunkhe then laughs.

Salunkhe: Arre yaar, bacche ko kyun dant rahe ho?

Pradyuman: Toh kya baccha sach keh raha hai?

Pradyuman raises his eye brow at his friend.

Nakul: Main baccha nahi hon.

Nakul gets annoyed when they refer him as 'kid'.

Salunkhe: Arre, tum baache ki baat mein agaye?

Nakul: Main baccha nahi hon.

He repeats when he feels ignored.

Pradyuman: Toh phir itna muskura kyun rahe ho? Aur kya soch rahe thay?

Salunkhe: Kuch nahi aise hi...

Pradyuman is not convinced but he doesn't press the matter anymore and diverts his attention towards Mrs Breganza once again. But she suddenly takes pause in her tale as her gaze moves towards father and son. Nakul notices her gaze and with how much affection Mrs Breganza was looking at him.

Mrs B: Thank you, my dear.

Nakul: Thank you? For what?

Mrs B: For today. For this.

She smiles at him as she replies to his question. In a swift he gets up and walks up to where Mrs Brengaza where she is sitting, he kneels down to her level and let his gaze meets with her. He holds her hands into his as smiles crawl on his face.

Nakul: Anything for you, my love.

She lightly smacks him before smiling at him and he smiles at her before returning the smile. Then he gets up and does back to his original place, next to his father and Mrs Bregenza continues her story. They sit there for sometime just talking, enjoying themselves; when Salunkhe notices no one is paying too much attention he slides away from room and makes his way to kitchen. 'Salunkhe, sambhaal apne aapko, kya hogaya hai tujhe? Aaj itna acha din raha aur tu kya fazool baatein sochne lag gaya hai. Chorrh.' With conflicts within him over his loneliness he pours himself another drink which he could really use it right now. The tip of glass is just about to touch his lips when a hand snatches it away from him causing him almost lose his balance. Looking up he meets with Pradyuman's angry glare.

Salunkhe: What the... dekh kar, abhi gir jata main.

Salunkhe mutters angrily trying to avoid his friend's gaze. Pradyuman pours the drink down the drain and puts the glass away before he turns to his friend once again.

Pradyuman: Yeh tumhare 4th glass tha. Aur pairon par kharey...

Salunkhe: I am NOT drunk!

He points out to his friend who sneers at him.

Pradyuman: Acha?

Salunkhe: Pradyuman...

Pradyuman does not miss the warning in his tone.

Pradyuman: Baith..

Pradyuman sits on one of the counter chairs and indicates his friend to do the same with his fingers. Salunkhe does not immediately follows the order but standing in same position he debates whether to make it for the door or to seat because if he sits down it means that there will be talking, was he really going to do that? Did he really wanted to talk? Or he can walk out of here and go home where nothing but loneliness awaits him. Pradyuman watches his friend going through internal battling on what to do, which after a while seems to end when he drags himself and places himself on the chair next to Pradyman without meeting with his eyes.

Pradyuman: Maine shaam se dekh raha hon tu bar bar kahin khoh jaata hai. Baithe baithe kisi aur duniya mein chala jaata hai. Kya howa, Salunkhe? Kya baat hai?

Salunkhe takes deep breathe but he does not speak which makes ACP Pradyuman think that he is still making up his mind. Pradyuman does not want to push his friend but it annoys him that how Salunkhe is not opening up to him despite of them being best friends since college.

Pradyuman: Salunkhe, bata yaar, kya baat hai? Itna acha mood tha, itna enjoy kar raha tha, phir achanak kya hogaya?

Salunkhe: Kuch nahi yaar.

He replies with no effort to hide that fact it's a lie.

Pradyuman: Yeh kuch nahi nahi hai. Bata.. mujhe toh bata. Sab kuch itna aacha chal raha hai aur...

Salunkhe: Teri zindagi mein sab acha chal raha hai eska matlab yeh nahi...

He stops right there when his brain catches up with the words coming out of his mouth but it was too late because damage was done and the expressions on his dear friend's face was evident of the affect his words had on him.

Salunkhe: I am sorry, mera woh matlab nahi tha.

He places hand on Pradyuman and looks at him. Pradyuman can see that he is genuinely apologizing, he nods in acceptance.

Salunkhe: Pata nahi mujhe kabhi kabar kya hojata hai meri bhi samajh nahi ata. I'm sorry yaar. Main aisa nahi kehna chahta tha. Mera matlab hai ke tu apni zindagi mein khush hai, Nakul khush hai aur es baat se main bohut khush hon. Mujhe bohut khushi hoti hai tumhe aur Nakul ko itna khush dekh kar. Yeh chote chote lamhe, yeh pal... yeh sab hi toh zindagi ko khubsoraat banate hain.

Pradyuman: Haan yaar, yeh tumhe sahi kaha. Meri zindagi mein khushiyaan agar thori si hain toh woh Nakul ki wajah se hi hain.

Salunkhe: Nakul bohut zinda dil insaan hai, uske saath koi bhi thora waqt guzare woh zindagi ke maiyne samajh jaate hain. Tu bohut hi kismat wala hai jo aisa beta mila hai. Tere paas Nakul toh hai... aur main... mere paas toh koi nahi hai.

The words fall from his mouth so carelessly and as soon they escape his mouth he feels a heavy burden on his soul, finally he admitting to himself and to someone else that he is alone. Salunkhe has no one, except loneliness. Pradyuman's eyes go wide in shock when he hears his friend admitting that he is lonely. A pain goes through his body and settles in his eyes and Pradyuman does not hide it. Salunkhe looks at Pradyuman taking in his reaction and when he thinks Pradyuman will speak, Salunkhe beats him to it.

Salunkhe: Jitni bhi koshish karlein es sach ko nahi jhutla sakta koi bhi. Na tu, na main. Meri zindagi mein aisa koi nahi hai, na hi yeh khushiyaan batne ke liye na hi ghum. Mera ghar ghar nahi hai, makaan hai. Us waqt kabhi khayal nahi aya es baat ka, sift kaam, kaam aur kaam. Mujhe laga mera kaam hi mere liye kaafi hai lekin aaj jab sabko apne aas paas dekhta hon, apni zindagi mein apnon ke saath.. toh acha lagta hai lekin yeh khayal nahi jata ke agar maine waqt pe apni neechi zindagi ko waqt and tawajah di hoti toh aaj main itna akela aur tanha na hota.

He finishes with a sigh which he was holding back and puts his head in his hands closing his eyes and not daring to look at his friend. Pradyuman remains quiet but Salunkhe's words have left him unsettled and startled. Salunkhe was going through so much and he never bothered to notice this about his friend, then again Salunkhe is good with masking his emotions but Pradyuman feels guilty for not being able to pin point it before. He is finally grasping what Salunkhe was going through and suddenly it makes all sense, Salunkhe looking so attentively at Pradyuman and Nakul before and this is not first time, he has caught Salunkhe doing that on different occasions. His thoughts are disrupted when Salunkhe takes another deep breath, which caught his friend's attention.

Pradyuman: Salunkhe...

Salunkhe: Pradyuman kuch bolne ki zaroraat nahi hai.

Pradyuman: Lekin meri baat..

Salunkhe: Kaha na, kuch nahi kehne ki zaroorat hai.

Pradyuman: Zaroorat hai. Tujhe sunna hoga. Dekh... jo hogaya hai main usko badal nahi sakta lekin main tujhe blame bhi nahi karonga. Kuch cheezein insaan ke bas mein nahi hotein. Lekin main samajh sakta hon ke yeh akelapan...

Salunkhe rudely cuts him off.

Salunkhe: Nahi, tu nahi samajhta. Nahi samajhta mera akelepan kyunki tu akela nahi hai, tere paas Nakul hai. Woh tera hai.

Pradyuman: Humara hai.

Very calmly he corrects his friend. Salunkhe looks up to meet with his friend's gaze in surprise.

Pradyuman: Nakul sirf mera beta nahi hai, tumhara bhi hai. Jitna pyaar maine usay diya hai tumne bhi usay utna balke kayi bar mujhse zayada pyaar diya hai. Jante ho na, ke jab bhi mujhse gusa hota hai, naraz hota hai humesha tumhare paas chala ata hai. Pata hai Nakul aksar kya kehta hai?

He doesn't dare to ask because the smile on Pradyuman's face is already revealing too much.

Pradyuman: Woh kehta hai ke mere paas maa nahi hai mujhe ghum nahi hai kyunki mere paas aap dono hai. Mere best friends, mere dads, mere sab kuch.

Pradyuman laughs as he speaks and Salunkhe's eyes go wide in shock when he hears it.

Salunkhe: Dads?

Pradyuman: Of course, tum bhi uske dad hi ho. Humesha se rahe ho.

He points out as if it is so obvious and Salunkhe looks away in guilt because just sometime ago he was looking at his best friend and his beloved son with envious and now this revelation... he can't help but to feel guilty yet very happy. Nakul considers him as dad too.

Pradyuman: Itna surprised kyun ho? Usne kabhi kaha nahi toh uska matlab yeh nahi ke woh manta nahi hai. Kayi bar toh lagta hai ke woh mera beta kam aur tumhara zayada hai. Bachpan se lekar aaj tak tumne mere mana karne ke bawajood uski har zid puri ki. Jab maine kabhi kisi cheez ke liye mana kiya toh woh tumne usey di. Salunkhe main shayad yeh akelapan na samajh paon lekin main itna keh sakta hon ke tu akela nahi hai. Mere aur Nakul ke hote hoye toh bilkul bhi nahi.

Salunkhe sits there quietly for a long time and let the words sink in him and Pradyuman doesn't add anything further and allows his friend the time. Salunkhe truly appreciates Pradyuman and Nakul's presence in his life, these two especially Nakul had kept him grounded or else being with dead corpses all day and going into empty house was enough to make him insane. But sometimes it didn't felt enough and he would always blame himself for this and tonight seems to be one of those nights where he feels haunted by his thoughts more than to appreciate the fact that there are people who truly love him, care for him and are very much present in his life. After sometime he speaks up.

Salunkhe: Thank you, Pradyuman.

He doesn't say anything else but Pradyuman doesn't need anything because the sincerity in his words and tone obvious enough.

Pradyuman: Chal, andar chalein.

Salunkhe: Nahi.. main ghar chalta hon.

Pradyuman: Salunkhe dekh..

Salunkhe: Pradyuman, mujhe waqai hi chalna chahiye. Main theek hon, bas sar dard ho raha hai, araam karna chahta hon.

Pradyuman: Theek hai.

Before Pradyuman can say anything Salunkhe gets up and walks out of kitchen and Pradyuman follows him until he stops near the entrance to get his belongings. Pradyuman comes and stands in front of Salunkhe.

Pradyuman: Dekh, youn akele jana theek nahi hai, main Nakul ko bol deta hon woh tumhe drop kar dega.

Salunkhe: Nahi eski zaroraat nahi hai, main chala jaonga.

Pradyuman: Kaise zaroorat nahi hai? Sar mein dard hai, drink bhi pi hai aur...

Salunkhe: Pradyuman main theek hon, main chala jaonga.

They stand there for next two minutes while arguing back and fourth but Salunkhe convinces him that he can go so Pradyuman agrees. As Salunkhe is about to leave Mrs Brengenza's voice stops him from proceeding.

Mrs B: You going so soon?

Salunkhe: Jee, Mrs Bregenza, main chalta hon, kafi time hogaya hai. Thank you for tonight, truly appreciated.

He is about to turn when her voice stops him.

Mrs B: But you can't leave, not like this.

Both of them get confused, Salunkhe looks at himself to see if he is missing something but doesn't find anything.

Mrs B: You don't realize where are you standing, do you? Both of you?

They look at her and then each other confusingly, not being able to figure it out but when they look at her again they notices the smirk on her face and the pointing eye brow. Suddenly with realization Pradyuman's eyes shot up and seconds later Salunkhe's eyes follow and both of their mouth hang in the air as they realize they are under a mistletoe. Pradyuman takes a step back.

Pradyuman: No no no... this is stupid, no way...

Mrs B: Pradyman, did you just called this tradition stupid?

Pradyuman gets shocked and Salunkhe feels his throat tightening because he knows what is coming next. Mrs Bregenza looses her cool slightly when Pradyuman accidently calls 'mistletoe' stupid. Now more than ever determined she stands in their way not letting them either go in or let Salunkhe go out until they both fulfill the tradition. Nakul, Aditi and Abhijeet hear the commotion and come out but stop in distance and see the scene unfold in front of them. Mrs Bregenza demands them to fulfill the tradition and now Pradyuman has no place to negotiate because he already made a mistake. Despite having a huge respect for her, Pradyuman just wants to strangle her right now and Salunkhe eager to get out from this place is growing absolutely impatient. He can feel his headache growing with every passing moment. Suddenly getting tired of this round he gives in.

Salunkhe: Fine!

He cuts off the argument between Pradyuman and Mrs Bregenza. At the scene unfolding in front of them, Abhijeet, Nakul, Aditi and Mrs Breganza freeze in shock and watch every moment with their mouth hanging in air. Before Pradyuman can process what he means, suddenly he feels distance closing between him and Salunkhe and within a second he feels a pair of lips comes crushing down on his. The shock makes him go numb and the color of his face drains, his mind seems to have stop working as he is unable to understand what is happening but finally the his brain catches up and the realization of what is happening hits him so hard that his body shakes. The moment later he pushes Salunkhe away who falls few steps back, looking absolutely astonished as well. Both of them, out of breath look at each other in shock with anger slowly building up. Salunkhe takes the hint and without wasting another second he leaves, practically makes a run towards his car. Shocked and in fury Pradyuman watches Salunkhe leave, meanwhile he still processing what the hell actually happened, catching up with his breath he looks back and feels his anger turn into rage and his face goes shade of red as he notices his son not far behind who clearly has been audience of this scene. Pradyuman shoots Mrs Bregenza a deadly glare before walking out. Nakul's first instincts are to follow his father but the he sees the worried look on Mrs Bregenza's face so he decides to stay back with her besides he knows that his father wouldn't talk to anyone right now nor Salunkhe because both of them are stubborn and have their own way of dealing with things. He gives Mrs Breganza a gentle hug.

Nakul: They'll be fine, don't worry.

Assuring her, he makes a mental note to make both of them sit down and sort this out, first thing tomorrow.

Nakul: Let's go in, it's late... you should get to bed now.

Aditi and Abhijeet take this as a cue and decide to leave and Nakul takes Mrs Bregenza inside. A lot has happened in last few hours in this very house but not everyone knows. Secrets, revelations, forgiveness, betrayals, proposals, confessions and much more. 'Some Christmas this has been,' he couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

So... I hope I did justice to the story and ending was... satisfying? :')


End file.
